Unexpected Outcome
by Jazzeh-Kitteh
Summary: Aktsuki is after kunoichi to pass on their blood. What would you do if you were unfortunate enough to be Itachi's choice. How would you hadle it? This kunoichi knows what it is like and she lives to tell the tale. ItaxOOC
1. Shopping with Kaiz

No matter how much I want Naruto for my own purposes (Ita especially):** I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
Shopping with Kaiz**

In a dark cave several people stood gathered, their faces covered by the shadows. Their hollowgrams flickered everyonce in a while, all eyes fixed upon one person. His eyes were closed, but when he opened them, he glared at each one coldly. Each person watched him intenly, wondering what he would want. What would be so important, more important than capturing the bijus. Finally the person spoke, his voice demanding any attention that has strayed in the past half hour.

"I have called this meeting as several of you know, to stop all hunts on the biju for a year or two. Depending on how long it will take you to fufill your mission." He paused. "In these two years, you will be passing on your blood to kunoichi of different villages." He paused again, only this time, shocked silence filled the air. Before he could continue, one voice blurted out, "Nani? What do you mean pass on our blood, yeah?"

"Why are we doing this? I mean, we're criminals, not lovers." Came from a tall figure, next to a smaller one. His eyes were wide as he stared at Leader-sama, while the one next to him remained emotionless and silent. Even though he was just as confused as everyone else.

"I say this, because we are lossing members." Said the cool voice of Nogato, the Leader."Orochimaru left us. Sasori was killed. So were Hidan and Kakazu. The reason for you passing on your blood should be obvious by now. We will need members to continue our goals if they are not already achieved by the time the children mature and can be used." He looked to all the members.

"Deidara... choose someone from Konoha" Said ninja huffed quietly in displeasure.

"Itachi... you are to choose someone from Suna." Red eyes glinted dangerously, already thinking of a plan.

"Tomokazu... you are to choose a kunochi from Iwa." The addressed ninja shifted his weight, unsure.

"Kisame... you will go to Kumo and find someone." Beady eyes watched the Leader intently, thinking.

"Lastly... Tobi you are to choose someone from Kiri and capture her." The masked figure was silent, though most knew he was probably already freaking out about this whole ordeal.

"I expect all of to complete the mission with ease. This isn't a hard task. You may choose who you like, though I expect the kunoichi to be a strong one. To be sure your heir or heirs are strong. There is a base in the Spring Country, you are to bring your hostages there. That is where everybody shall live. Zetsu, you are not to do this mission. For... obvious reasons." His gaze flickered to the plant like creature. "Dismissed." After that, his hallogram disappeared. Slowly, each person disappeared, returning to their own mind.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

The crowded street made it difficult to move around in the small street of Sunakurge no Sato. People were pushing past one another, trying to make their way through the crowd. Those were civlians though. No grace, no awareness of on coming objects. In the large crowd, held Jasumin. She was grumbling to herself as she held a bag of books. Mostly porno for her adopted father, Kyo. Her eyes were narrowed slightly as she continued walking to her and Kyo's house. The baka had gotten himself hurt in a mission. Smiling softly, she spied her favorite resturant. While walking to it, she thought about Kyo. He had always been so good to her, even when she had been a rebel when she was younger. She walked into the semi-large building and sat down, setting her package in her lap. Sighing softly, she leaned back, relaxing while waiting for someone to come and serve her.

Idlely, she wondered where Kaiz was. It had been awhile since she had seen him since he had been on a mission. He was supossed to be back today. Feeling something tickle her sides and a playful boo in her ear, she squeaked and jumped in surprise. Turning around quickly, she saw no one. Blinking in confusion, she faced forward, only to see Kaiz sitting in front of her. Smiling in surprise, watched him take off his Anbu mask. "Did you have a nice trip? What were you doing? Catching a cat or something?" Grinning, she watched his reaction as she teased him.

Kaiz snorted, his pride obviously hurt. He then smiled teasingly, "Yeah. I think the cat we had to capture was yours. She's such a pain, I have wounds everywhere from her scratching me." Saracsim laced his voice as he spoke, rolling his eyes. He paused for a moment, smiling still. "Actually, the mission went fine. We caught who we were supposed to." He grinned suggestively, teasingly "Wanna celebrate Jasu-chan? You would never forget tonight."

She snorted lightly, semi amused. He was always making suggestions like that, but then again it _was_ Kaiz. "Nah. Kyo would be very mad. I don't want him getting over stressed. Especailly while he's recovering." Jasumin ran her hand through her hair and looked to the waitress who had walked up. The waitress smiled politely, eyeing Kaiz with obvious intrest. Snorting mentally, her arms crossed as she waited to speak. Already she knew what she wanted. A nice BLT sandwhich with some tea.

"Konichiwa. I'm Torhu and I'll be serving you day. What would you like to drink?" The kunoichi noticed sourly that the waitress was only speaking to Kaiz. Pathetic. She hated being ignored, especailly for her friends. It bugged her to know end. Letting out a soft, but irratable sigh, she waited for her turn to be addressed. Kaiz, though, noticed Jasumin's sourness. She watched him smile lighty before saying, "Why don't you ask Jasu-chan first? I'm not decided yet."

Hiding her smile, she said politely, "I would like some tea." Catching Kaiz's eye, she smiled softly in thanks. When he ordered his water, she smiled deviously, the waitress didn't look to happy about that. Looking back to him, she studied him quietly for a moment. She's known him for years, ever since the Chuunin Exam. Loosing herself in thought she started to think about that day. It had been very... intresting in the least, meeting Yasu, Kaiz and their other team mate.

Once the waitress came, they ordered their food too. Smiling lightly at Kaiz she said, "You wanna go to the river? It would be fun, especially since it hasn't been just you and me for a while." He seemed pleased with the 'you and me' part, but Jasumin decided to ignore it for now. It was commonly known that Kaiz liked her, well, in their little group of friends it was. She didn't truly mind that Kaiz liked her, in truth she thought of him the same way. The only thing that was stopping the two was the fact they were too shy to ask eachother out. That frustrated a lot of people they knew.

When they were done with dinner they headed out of the resturant after paying. It's been quiet since she had suggested going to the river. Kaiz was probably thinking of ways to push her in, as he normally did when ever they went there. Walking quietly through the village, she glanced at Kaiz everyonce in a while, just to make sure he was still there. It wouldn't be in her best intrest to loose track of him. Coming to a halt on the river's bank, she stared down at the reflection, wondering what would behold the girl looking back at her.

Before she could resgester what had happened, she was underwater. Eye widening, Jasumin came up gasping for breath. She forgot about Kaiz. What a stupid stupid thing to do. Curing herself mentally, she glared at him before climbing back onto the bank. "You're lucky I'm not the revenge type. Otherwise you would be in that river right now."

"If you were the revenge type, I would be tied up to a poll being whipped repeatedly." He smirked slightly. "Not that I would mind, if other activities were allowed."

Her eyes widened in surprise at what Kaiz said. Blushing furiously, she pulled her hand back, ready to beat him to a bloodly pulb. Before she could lay one hit Kaiz was gone. He was probably laughing his head off somewhere. Glaring at the ground, she grumbled to herself, "That perverted bastard. When I see him again he'll be in so much trouble he'll be begging for me to kill him." She didn't really mean it of course. It was just an empty threat. Though he would probably be smacked a couple of times for saying that.

Glancing around, Jasumin decided he wouldn't show his face again. Not until tomorrow anyways. She let out a light sigh and started home. It was almost sunset and Kyo would want his books by now. Glancing down at the bag she was holding, her face scrunched up slightly. How could he like this stuff? Pondering that on the way home she quickly gave up, noting wanting to think about anything that would scar her.

She made it home quickly, but it was already night fall. That was the consequence of being on the other side of town and being lazy. Dropping the books on the couter, her gaze traveled around the small house. Kyo was supossed to be asleep by now which was good. It ment some alone time. She shivered slightly. Her gaze traveled around somewhat nervously, lately it has felt like someone was watching her constantly. No one was here, like always. Shaking off the uneasy feeling, she started up the stairs to her room, shutting off all the lights on the way there.

Dressing into sweat pants and a tank top, she sat down on the bed, lost in her own world. Soon she was jolted back into reality when something brushed up against her arm. Jerking her head up, all she expected to see was Mei, her cat. Instead stood what would be anyone's nightmare. Uchiha Itachi. Her eyes widened in fear, it was all she could do. It felt as if his gaze was trapping her there. Finally she forced herself to move. Scrambling back, Jasumin felt herself slide off the bed. Wincing as she hit the floor, she thought bitterly, _Yeah... just fall. Now you're going to be laughed at by a criminal._ Forcing herself up, she stood in Taijutsu position, ready to fight. He was gone though. Jasumin's eyes widened in disbelief. Feeling a presence behind her, she couldn't turn around in time before the icy tip of a kunai was at her throat.

"Stay still or else your father will not live through the night." His voice was cold and unemotional. She shivered form fear, but kept still. His mouth was at her ear so she could hear him perfectly fine, even if he was talking ver quietly. Her thoughts raced in confusion. There was no way Akatsuki would consider a threat since she was low ranking Jounin and she wasn't a Jinnchuriki, nor was her blood line any threat. Itachi should know that since she was originally from Konoha. He seemed to read her mind because his voice cut through the silence. "I assume you don't know why I'm here so listen carefully. I am only going to explain this once." He paused for a moment. Jasumin felt her stomache churning in fear.

"All of Akatsuki is out on a mission, A mission for each member to get a moderately strong kunoichi for themselves." She started to feel dread consuming her. Her eyes closed in hopes that this wouldn't be what she thought it was. "Each kunoichi will havea job to do. They are to help pass on the blood of the member they have been caught by. You, for example, will soon enough be carrying my child." Blue eyes opened in dread as she felt her stomach drop. Trembling slightly, Jasumin glanced back fearfully at Itachi. Only to see him smirking at her. With her eyes wide, she stared into his own crimson eyes, unware of the danger. They commas in his Sharingan started spinning, but now she was hypnotized by the red and black. And soon enough she collapsed into his arms, unconsious.

* * *

Okies, there is chapter one. . I finally realized that writing looong chapters are harder than it looks. I respect all of you who can do more than a couple thousand words in a chapter. Not everything is accurate in here, but that's because I'm too lazy to include everythin that has just happened in the manga. I would be too much for me to fix and what not because I already have my mind set for some of the things that are going to happen.

Anyways, anyone wanna guess why Zetsu can't have babies? It's not as obvious as it seems. AND reviews are nice. They encourage me to write more. I'm a shy person and I won't continue if I think I'm unloved. If I am, I'll just disappear forever... OO Until next time (hopefully)


	2. Prey Meets Predator

**Disclaimer:** I dun own Naruto

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:  
Prey meets Predator**

Everything was quiet. It felt like she was spinning even though she was -hopefully- still and lying down. What she was laying on was a mystery to her since it was so comfortable. Shifting slightly, her conscious started to come back. Blue eyes fluttered open as opened them with some effort. Her head was aching with pain that only intensified every moment she got closer to the real world. Lazily, her thoughts fluttered about, unable to settle on one think. It hurt too much. Then, they came across something she should have remembered a long time ago. Pushing herself up suddenly, her eyes flew open. Glancing around hurriedly, she made sure no one was around. Those movements coasted her dearly though. Pain shot through her head and she let out a groan of pain. The room spun around her rapidly, making her nauseated.

Pulling her head between her knees, Jasumin counted to ten before she slowly swung her legs off the bed. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself for the tremendous pain that was to come. It did come, but not as bad. That was good. She was recovering. Slowly standing up, she rested her palm against the wall to hold herself up. Then she started to move to the closest door. With every step she took, the pain hit her, blow by blow. It finally became too much and she collapsed onto the ground. Wincing in pain, she forced herself to sit up and pull her knees so she could hug them.

With some effort, she rested her forehead on her knees, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Jasumin didn't know how long she stayed there, but it must have been a while because she could hear morning birds start to chirp outside the window. It was morning she guessed. Her eyes opened to show her light blue eyes and she stood up. The pain was gone, but now she was weak and hungry. Using the wall for support, she stood up. Her legs were shaky, but that was something she expected. Again, she started toward the door. Her hand touched the cold knob and it circled around it so she could open it. Though she had to struggle to get it open. That wasn't good. She would need to eat soon enough.

Though, once the door was open, she saw that it was to a bathroom. Relief washed over her. Maybe she could shower and think a little. Stepping into the large bathroom, Jasumin marveled at how beautiful it was. The walls were painted a light blue and the tile was only a couple shades lighter than the walls themselves. A large mirror was on the right of the room and under that was a sink that was just as wide. Turning to face the mirror, she studied her reflections with a little distaste. Her long black hair was sticking out everywhere and there were flecks of leaves in it, her hair was in obvious need of a comb and a hair band to tame it. Her clothes were wrinkled and messy. She would need some new ones. Sighing to herself, she studied herself a little more. Truthfully, Jasumin hated the way she looked. She was short and curvy and that got on her nerves. Guys assume she's frail and can be overpowered easily. Boy were they wrong. She wanted to tan a little too; with her black hair it made her skin look white, even if she was tanner than most people.

Glancing around, she spotted a couple of towels. At least she would be able to dry off when she was done. Jasumin walked to the shower, and turned it on so the water was steaming. Just the way she liked it. Stripping down, she checked herself for a moment, making sure he didn't do anything to her while she had been asleep. The only thing she could find that was different was the Sharingan Symbol on her right shoulder. Great. Now she was branded. Growling to herself, she cursed Itachi to the deepest parts of hell. Not that he wasn't already going there. Turning her attention away from the now cursed mark, she stepped into the hot shower, sighing with relief. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to start to relax. Glancing around the large shower, she saw some shampoo and conditioner. Thus, she started to be herself, wanting to be clean before she actually took the time to think about her situation.

She was stuck in Akatsuki for Kami knows how long. It was obvious that she was going to be raped. That was something she didn't want to happen. And Itachi seemed like the type that would be willing to rape her if he had to. Shivering at the thought, she decided that it would be in her best interest to listen to the Uchiha, for now at least. Her eyes closed as she thought about her friends. _Oh Kami... _Silently she prayed for her friends. Willing them not to come after her. They will be killed... or worse. Her eyes snapped open and fear started to shine through them. It would kill her if her friends died because of her. She wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. Jasumin then forced herself to put those thoughts at the back of her head. There was no sense in panicking about something that might not happen.

Jasumin turned the shower off and shivered when the cold air hit her as she stepped out delicately. Grabbing the towel, she hurriedly wrapped it around her so the cold air would stop making her cold. Her light blue eyes glanced around the large bathroom and she immediately noticed her clothes were gone. Eyes widening, her head sung side to side, only to see nothing that resembled clothes. _That bastard!_ She continued to curse Itachi, again, to the deepest parts of hell. While holding the towel tightly to her, she cracked the bathroom door open and slipped out. Her gaze traveled the room, looking to see if there are any signs that Itachi was here. There weren't any signs, but it was obvious he is here. Eyes widening, she bristled and glared at him while he stared out the window. "What the hell did you do to my clothes?" she spat out angrily, her blue eyes flashing. They looked like ice chips as the anger and hate filled them.

He took his time to look over at her, a smirk on his face when he saw that she was only in a towel. One eyebrow raised and he replied in a monotone voice, completely different from the amused look on his face. "I did nothing to your clothes. Perhaps one of the servants took them to be washed?" Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him in anger. Bristling, she looked at him straight in the eye. This... this bastard was probably lying. Jasumin continued to stare at the Uchiha straight in the eye, challenging him. He seemed to accept the challenge, because slowly he started to walk forward until he was right in front of her. The difference in height was great, something she didn't like because even without chakra he could still over power her easily just by his size. Now she was cursing her own shortness. Glaring up at him, she didn't let herself be intimidated by his closeness.

Slowly he leaned down until they were eye to eye, his hands coming up to plant themselves on either side of her head on the door behind her. Now this... this unnerved her a little. There was no way she could get away from and she was in a towel while he was close, much too close. Her eyes widened only a fraction when he leaned in and let his mouth near her ear. She shivered her position a little, trying to watch him out of the corner of her eye. Then he spoke, his low voice loud in her ear, "Those aren't your only clothes you have. All of your clothes that you had had back at Suna are here, so you wouldn't have to worry about any clothes not fitting you." Itachi inclined his head toward a dresser that was in a corner. Blinking in surprise, she nodded, but it was only slight. Then it came to her, he would have seen her clothes. _All_ of it. Her face flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"When you're done changing, we will need to talk on your freedoms and what I will expect from you." She bristled when he said that, but Itachi ignored her and continued, "I'll need to warn you about a few things, but it will be your choice to head the warnings. I won't stop you from learning from your mistakes, unless you are with my child of course." The made her even more mad. The bastard, all he cared about was himself and he was so arrogant. How did he know that she would get pregnant right away? Even if he was able to get to her, she'd fight him the entire time.

Glaring at the ground, she said angrily, "Good. Now can you move? I want to get into some clothes.." Her blue eyes traveled up and met with his own, black ones, glaring into them with a great amount of hate.

His only response was to pull back with a smirk and turn around to go to the window again. She huffed in anger and started to the dresser. Opening the top drawer, she glanced in. Jasumin's eyes widened in surprise, it was all the underwear, bras, panties, everything. And it was all organized perfectly. She felt herself flush again with anger again. Glaring at him from over her shoulder, she wished he would just disappear and never come back. Turning back to the dresser, she held onto the towel tighter, just to be sure and grabbed a matching bra and panties, pink and black. Then she knelt on the floor after closing the first drawer and grabbed a white tank top and some shorts. She stood up and closed the drawer with her foot before going back to the bathroom. It would be nice to finally be able to get into some clothes. At least she wouldn't have Itachi looking at her up and down in the towel. It made her nervous and uncomfortable.

Stepping into the room again, she was hit with the stream that was still left over from the shower, but she ignored it. The minute amount of moisture wouldn't bother her that much. Once she was dressed, she leaned against the bathroom counter. Her eyes were closed while she thought. This was going to end badly, she just knew it. Something was going to happen. Jasumin felt her blood go cold at the thought of her friends dieing because of her. Her head shook suddenly as she tried to get those thoughts out of her head. It would do her no good if she went back out there panicking, Itachi would only use it against her. Pushing herself away from he counter, she started to the door and paused for a moment, wondering what would happen is she went out there. Well, if anything it would be better that him coming to her in the bathroom.

Opening the door, she walked out of the small room and moved cautiously to the bed, sitting on the very edge. Tense. Eyeing him, she didn't say anything. She wouldn't not unless she found something that she needed to comment on. Eventually, he turned around to look at her. There was no smirk, which was good. She guessed. His face had no emotion on it what so ever, at least the smirk showed that he could feel it. That was better. Eyeing him, she waited until he said something. When he did, his face was exactly like his face, though there was an undertone of a threat in his voice. Telling her that she was to obey everything she said. Already Jasumin was feeling defensive. Giving him one glare, she then sighed lightly and fell back on the bed. The not eating was taking a toll on her.

"There are a couple of rules I suggest you follow, if you want to live. First off, do not enter any quarters without the occupant's permission. You are to respect that. Everyone else respects that this room is ours, and they shall not enter it unless you or I invite them." He paused for a moment, gauging Jasumin's reaction. She was pissed and worried, she had to share a room with Itachi? That wouldn't turn out good. Especially if he happened to walk in on her when she was dressing, or showering. Bristling, she gave him a threatening glare after he mentioned that. Again he ignored her and continued, "You can't go more than 10 kilometers away from the base. All there is forest. No roads, so the chances of meeting someone not from Akatsuki is next to none, even if he did get past our securities. You cannot go outside after dark without a chaperone. That is all unless I see that you need some more restrictions. You understand?"

She nodded stiffly, her entire body tense as she stared at him from her position from the bed. Turning on her side, she sighed lightly and stared at the ground. It was going to be boring here unless she happened across one of the other kunoichi's that have, or will soon to be captured. Nothing was heard from Itachi so she assumed that he was still in the same spot by the window. It came as a complete surprise when his hand brushes up her arm. Jumping in surprise, she let out a shriek of surprise and fell off the bed. _Damn... why am I always doing that?_ Cursing herself, she glared up at him from the floor, he was smirking in amusement again. _Damn bastard._ "I'm not done. There are a couple more things you must know. The kitchen, library, outdoors, and common room are available for your use. They are labeled so you can find them easily.

"The mark on your shoulder not only lets the other members know you are my hostage, but it also tells me where you are and if you are in danger, asleep, awake, who you are near, and a few other various things." She huffed lightly but continued to glare up at him from her spot on the floor while she listened. "Lastly, our Leader instructs that after each kunoichi is captured they must be pregnant by a month afterwards." He watched her reaction, already knowing that she was going to be pissed and most likely scared. Motherhood was something that scared most women, for what he has learned.

Just as Itachi predicted, Jasumin was pissed beyond belief and scared. Right now she decided to show her angry side, it would do no good to let the panicking side take over. Then again, it was bad enough she was letting the anger take over too. Pushing herself, she spat at him angrily, "What? What the hell is that? Do you fucking think I'm going to just lay down and let you do anything you want to me? There is no way in hell I'll let that happen. I'd rather go to hell you son of a --" She was cut off when Itachi had her pressed into the wall with his hand over her throat and his mouth at her ear.

"You will do whatever I want you to do. If you don't that shoulder of yours will be hurting pretty badly." When he said that, her shoulder started to prickle with pain, but the pain didn't go any higher, but she had a feeling he could make it feel much, much worse.

Glaring up at him, she growled very lightly and spat back, ignoring the tightening pressure on her neck. "A little pain in the shoulder in nothing compared to having my pride wounded or betraying my village."

He watched her for a moment before saying quietly, "What do you think your village will do? Why would they want to look for one kunoichi that is likely to be dead before they can even figure out where she is why she was caught? Or who captured it is not worth he time if she is most likely dead before they can find anything useful."

She glared up at him, hatred burning in her eyes blue eyes. "Either way, I'm not going to just sit and let you do anything you want to me. I've got more dignity than that."

"I doesn't matter. One way or another you will have to have my child. Unless you want to take it up with our Leader of course." His black eyes glinted dangerously.

Looking at the ground with reluctance, she said quietly, her voice cold with hate, "We'll see what happens." Glaring up at him, she waited until he moved before she jerked away to go find the kitchen. It was about time she had had something to eat.

* * *

A little bit longer than the last one and maybe the next one will be longer. I dun really like this chapter very much, that might just be meh. I don't know. After several threats from my friend and new beta I finished this chapter. Now, I'm just going to start giving you guys a new chapter every Saturday, but it will probably be later in the afternoon cause I gotta ride meh horse.

Wif the Zetsu thing those would work -looks at the big word- (my friend likes Zetsu x3), more or less, he can't have kids mainly because of an... accident that had happened to him in his early years in Akatsuki. Go ahead and use your imagination. P

Review for meh cause tomorrow is my birthday and I'm turning 14. x3


	3. Roses

**Disclaimer: **I dun own Naruto. I wish I did though

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
Roses:**

It's been two days since she had been taken from Suna. No one probably knew yet, since Kyo would've had to go to the hospital the morning she was captured. He would have to have stayed too, since there were many tests that needed to be done on him. He wouldn't have noticed she was gone. Kaiz and Yasu, probably, but they would assume it was a mission. That was no good. Groaning, she fell back in the lush grass that surrounded the koi pond, her favorite spot here. No one would really notice she was missing for at least a week but the trail would be old by then. They would think she went all criminal. Not good. Closing her eyes, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was not going to end well. Rubbing her eyes, she laid there for a while until she felt the intensity of the sun leave her face. Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw Itachi. He was staring down at her with a blank expression, like she cared. Narrowing her eyes, she pushed herself into a sitting position and just ignored him.

They sat like that for a while, not speaking, that was how it normally was. Jasumin ignored him whenever he was around, but she was starting to get stir crazy because she refused to talk to him and no one else was around. As if she would be a friend with the Akatsuki. Pushing herself off the ground, she decided it was time to go exploring. Glancing back at Itachi, she crossed her arms and stalked away. She wandered aimlessly around the edge of the woods and soon enough she found a wooden fence. Blinking in surprise, she followed it and found an entrance. Walking in, she looked around the area. It was a garden and it was... beautiful. Taking in a breath, she looked around wide eyed as she neared an exotic flower. Gardens were rare in Suna and whenever she did see a garden in another nation she always looked around them, fascinated. This time was no different.

Reaching out to touch the flower, a hand came out of no where and grabbed her wrist. Jerking back in surprise, Jasumin's head shot around to see Itachi looking at her with a stern expression. "That flower in poisonous, you will get very sick by just touching it." Her eyes widened in shock. That was a close call. He then jerked her around and practically dragged her to the other side of the garden. "These are harmless, they were planted for the kunoichi's use since females tend to enjoy things like that. Just remember, don't touch the other plants." She nodded once, deciding that just this once it would be best to listen to him since he knew better than her. Jerking her hand out of his grasp, she turned away and started to examine the bluish flower in front of her. Truly, she didn't know anything about flowers; she just thought they were pretty.

Sitting on her knees, she reached over and brushed her figures across a pretty blue rose. Picking it gently, she sat back and studied it. The blue was dark and deep, showing that it hadn't been too long since it had bloomed. Brushing her figures across the pedals, she marveled at how silky it was. Most flowers she had touched or picked where rough, but not the rose. Smiling lightly to herself, she decided to keep it. It would be good to hang it upside down so it didn't loose its color. That would always be something pleasant to look at. Pushing herself from the ground, Jasumin glanced around and saw Itachi leaning against a large oak tree not to far away. He was watching her, more than likely keeping an eye on her. Narrowing her eyes, she bristled slightly and huffed before turning around to go back to her room. Upon reaching it, she walked into quietly, feeling the kanji on her shoulder tingle.

So far she's only found a couple of instances where the kanji would heart up. When ever she went from room to room, it would heat up, or if Itachi got too close. Reaching her hand up, she moved her long bangs behind her ear and then made sure her ponytail was still up and not falling out. Satisfied, she glanced up, only to find herself running into someone. Stumbling back, she looked up in surprise. It was another Akatsuki member. He had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. Averting her own, she bowed slightly and murmured softly, "I'm sorry." Looking down, she started to go around the blonde but then he grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"You're Itachi-san's hostage. Aren't you, un?" Jasumin glanced back at the blonde, her light blue eyes met his own.

She nodded once, "Hai."

"What's your name, un? Mine is Deidara."

She glanced down shyly. He seemed nicer than Itachi. "Jasumin." Her gaze traveled back up to him and she watched him curiously.

He grinned at her and said, "Maybe we can get acquainted when I get back. You seem like you could use some company, un." She nodded and looked down, studying the rose in her hand. Turning away from him, she murmured a quick good-bye before heading to her room. The blonde, Deidara, was definitely nicer than Itachi. At least there are a couple of nice people here.

Entering the room, she looked around, wondering where the rose would be best. Finally she decided the bathroom would be the best place for the blue flower. Entering it, she placed it gently on the counter before finding a place to hang it. Soon enough, the rose was tied to a string and hanging from the shower. Satisfied, she hoped Itachi wouldn't take it down. Though he most likely would. Exiting the bathroom, she laid on the bed, her eyes drooping sleepily. In truth, she didn't sleep well at night because she is afraid of what Itachi would do to her in her sleep. Curling up, she laid there lazily. Jasumin started to think of her friends and what they were doing now. Did they know she had been kidnapped, or did they just assume that she was on a mission? Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh before letting sleep take over.

* * *

****

Suna

Kyo yawned as he walked back to his home, his hand running through his semi long brown hair. Finally, he had been able to sneak away and see his daughter. Grinning, he knew she would be pissed ay him and try to force her back to the hospital, but she would never be able to make him go back. Even if the nurses there looked good in their short dresses. Smirking perversely, he decided that his daughter wouldn't know that one little detail. He'd probably be killed if she found out. Coming to the sandy hut, he walked in. After so many years in Anbu it was easy to tell when something was not right. And there was definitely some not right. Tensing, he glanced around before appearing in the kitchen. There were no fresh dishes and there were still older ones in the sink. Narrowing his eyes, Kyo grabbed a kitchen knife before cautiously going up the stairs.

Throwing open Jasumin's room, he studied it with caution. Something was not right here. Frowning, he stepped in, each step slow and wary. Glancing around, he could see that her bed sheets were undone and half way on the floor. That was something she would never do. The black hair girl liked to have things clean. Some movement caught his attention. Turning around quickly, he held the knife threateningly. Only to come face to face with a gray calico. Jasumin's cat, Mei. Blinking in surprise, he said quietly to her. "You always seem to know where Jasumin is, where is my daughter now?"

The calico blinked for a moment, her silver and blue eyes shining with slight worry. When she spoke, her voice was like a growl, telling Kyo something was definitely up. "I don't know. There is a new scent in here. I have no idea who it belongs to." She growled quietly. "Though I can smell fear in Jasu-chan's scent. No one has been in here for at least two days." Her claws flexed as she looked around. "Gaara-sama needs to know about this."

Kyo nodded curtly. "Hai. You need to come and tell Gaara what you just told me." Picking up Mei, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Hopefully there was nothing to worry about, but you never know. Appearing in Gaara's office, he put the gray cat down. His brown eyes moved to the red head that was watching him with some interest.

Bowing, Kyo said in apology, "I am sorry for intruding Kazekage-sama, but there is something I need bring to your attention." Looking at Gaara, he waited patiently for him to speak.

"Go ahead and continue."

Kyo nodded and explained what he had found when he went back to the house. Crossing his arms, he said quietly, his voice laced with anger and worry. "Who ever took her will pay." His brown eyes darkened as he started to imagine what happened to his daughter. Looking at Gaara, he added, "I am going to look for my daughter, no matter what you say."

Gaara looked at him, his eyes narrowed a little. "You are in no condition to be going anywhere right now. Jasumin can take care of herself right now. She knows when to be good and not go fighting anyone." Kyo only looked away at the answer. Sure, Gaara was right, but still. It didn't take away the worry or nagging feeling.

Silence consumed the two for a couple of moments, each wondering where Jasumin was or why she was taken. If only either of them knew.

* * *

Her blue eyes opened sleepily as she stared off into space, forgetting for a few moments where she was. Turning around, she closed her eyes sleepily and sighed contently. It was nice, being able to sleep like this. With no Mei, no Kyo, Yasu, or Kaiz bursting in at random moments. It was nice. Soon enough, her fuzzy brain started to clear and she was finally able to think straight. She was still with Akatsuki. Sighing lightly, she burried her face into the pillow. Best to take advantage of an Itachi-less bed. 

Stretching out, she felt her hand brush up against something. Opening her eyes curiously she looked to see what she had it. Blue eyes widened and she flushed red when she saw Itachi. Sitting up, she looked away and murmured a soft sorry to him. Her dozing was ruined now. The Uchiha didn't seem bothered by her, instead he just watched her, making Jasumin uneasy. Turning her head to the side, she stared at the sheets, wondering if it would just be best for her to go somewhere else. It would help with her nerves, most likely.

It was night though, so that ment she couldn't go outside and explore without having Itachi come along. That was something she wouldn't care for, having him follow her around at night. It would be just a little too creepy. Finally she sighed lightly and turned her back on Itachi. Feeling his gaze, she slipped out of the bed and went to the door, wanting to see if she could find a book that was worth while.

Her light steps quickly brought her to the mini library, where she lit a few candles so she could see. It wasn't as good as electricity or sunlight, but it would do for now. With that, she started to browse the book shelves. There were many different types of books, most where non-fiction, something she wasn't terribly intrested in. Soon enough though, she found a section that held fiction books. Looking around, Jasumin soon found a book that caught her intrest. _Twilight._ (luff that book P) Smiling lightly to herself, the blue eyed girl sat down on a couch and made herself comfortable. Atleast Itachi's watchful gaze wasn't here. It would drive her crazy if he was watching her while she read.

Jasumin read for about an hour or two before she finally got bored of that and went off to her and Itachi's room again. Opening the door quietly, she walked in heisantly, wondering if she was waking Itachi up. That probably wouldn't be a good idea. Closing the door behind her with a quiet click, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out some night clothes. Then she dressed in the bathroom before going to the bed and slipping under the covers quietly. Itachi's gaze was back on her. So much for being unnoticed. Ignoring the pestering gaze, Jasumin closed her blue eyes and willed herself to go to sleep.

* * *

I ish done! I bet a lot of you want to kill meh, but I am really sorry. -sweat drop- After much threatening from Arya and Kuruk I finally got it done. I know it's late, but I've been busy because of my horse back riding show that is coming up.-sigh- Anyways, enjoy it because I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out. I think the Saturday after the next.

There will now be updates in my profile, so you know what's happening and you will know that I'm not leaving you hanging if I haven't posted a chapter for a while. -gives cookies- be happy and don't kill meh.

I will luff you forever if you review. -puppy dog eyes-


	4. Ah Crap

**Disclaimer:** I dun own Naruto... -.- otherwise many things would be different -huggles Dei-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:  
Ah... Crap **

Staring off into space, her unfocused blue eyes glinted in the moonlight. Her gaze was directed at the large koi pond, though she didn't notice it. No, right now she was thinking about many things. Like the new girl that had come into Akatsuki. She was Deidara's hostage, from what she knew. This girl seemed violent... very violent. Alarms would go off in her head every time she thought about the dark and powerful chakra signature that was coming from this woman. That was the kind of person Jasumin would expect Itachi to take, but no, he took her. A weak kunoichi that couldn't even activate her own bloodline. Eyes narrowing slightly, she wrapped her arms tighter around her legs. It was chilly tonight and she didn't have anything heavy to wear. It was never cold in Suna. 

The young girl could feel the intent gaze of Itachi, but she ignored it. That was something she had mastered in only a day or two. She knew it frustrated him to some extent since she didn't seem bothered by him. Though, she was used to it. The gaze of men followed her around constantly. It was something Jasumin was used to, yet it was something she tended ignore. Unless of course, the gaze happen to belong to some threatening looking guy. And she was alone. Then she was pretty wary, but never let on. Closing her eyes, she let out a low sigh. It was nice being outside at night. Even if it was chilly... and even though she had a living shadow.

Again, that was something she could deal with. Since she had a cat-nin, the dark hair girl knew what is was liked to be followed. It sucked, yet at least it was better than being alone. If only Mei was here. Sighing lightly, she rested her chin on her knees and stared off into space. Mei was everything to her. A sister. A friend. An annoyance. You name it, that is what Mei was. Except for a lover... that isn't right. Smiling lightly at the thought, she let out a small giggle. It wasn't loud but apparently it was loud enough to get Itachi's attention because she could feel him behind her now. Great. Lifting her head almost straight up, she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What?"

He didn't seem to bothered by her tone, in fact, he seemed a little amused by it. "You laughed."

She rolled her eyes and looked away from Itachi, snapping back. "So? Just because I'm your hostage, does it mean I must be an emotionless bastard like you?"

"Hn."

Deciding to ignore him like always, she turned away from the Uchiha and scooted to the koi pond's edge. Letting her finger tips lightly touch the surface of the water, she watched the small ripples move. She watched how the moon light glinted off of them and how they made shaped. It was a lot like when someone falls into the water. Only, Jasumin wasn't dumb enough to push Itachi into the water. Her lips twitched at the thought. It was so tempting, but she didn't want to die right now. No, there were many things she wanted to do before she died. Like find her 1/2 sister. Musing about that, she let out a sigh. It was an ashame her parents broke up. It didn't matter to her though. Since she had been abandoned and Kyo had found her.

Cupping the water, she lifted her hand and watched the little amount of water that was in her hand drain away. Not taking her eyes off of the water, she asked quietly. "Ne? Itachi?" As if she'd use Itachi-san. "Deidara's hostage... what do you know about her?"

"... You know Deidara?"

Looking behind her, Jasumin's blue eyes saw Itachi was sitting behind her, against a tree and watching her intently. Nodding slowly, she turned around to face him. "Yeah... I met him yesterday, before he went out to get a kunoichi."

"..." His eyes narrowed a little, but it didn't faze her. Itachi was often unhappy about what she does. "...Her name is Izumi Yin. That is all I know."

Of course it wasn't, but she decided not to push it. Not now at least. The wind blew cold air their way and she shivered as the air bit at her skin. In truth, it wasn't that cold, but she was from Suna. Staring at the ground, she started to pick at the grass stems, pulling them out one by on. Now might be a good time to ask what she wanted to know. "Ne, Itachi?"

"Hn?"

Her gaze flickered up to study him for a moment, weighing her options. Would it be best to ask, or not? What would the answer be? It made her.. anxious, you could say. Finally she spoke, her voice calm and collected. This was a strong point, masking her emotions was. Sometimes at least. "If I have your heir, what is going to happen to him or her?" Watching him, she hoped it would be an answer she liked. Kids were one of her favorite parts of life. She loved them and had always dreamed of having a kid. Jasumin hoped nothing to drastic would happen to the child she might have. If she couldn't stop him.

Itachi took a while in answering. Probably thinking about what would happen if she had his child. Finally he spoke, "The child would stay here to be trained to eventually join Akatsuki."

Her eyes glinted, not happy with that answer. Finally she growled out, "And if the child doesn't want to join?"

Again he thought over this. "Since we are allowed to do what we want to our child or children --" She snorted at the thought of having more than one kid. "-- the child will be killed if it doesn't want to join."

Her eyes widened as shock and disbelief washed over her. Narrowing her eyes angrily, she spat back at him. "Why? Why would the child be killed?"

The Uchiha watched her for a long time before answering, "Because it would be a failure."

Smack!

Glaring at him, Jasumin felt hatred to him. It was like nothing else she had ever felt. It was dark and it was full of such a strong feeling. Light blue eyes became ice as she glared at him, ignoring the fact that his eyes were becoming dark. Ignoring the fact that anger was seeping into them. Instead, she stared at him with her own hatred and anger. Challenging him. What she didn't know, is that he has his Mangekyou and she didn't know that he was activating it right now. Foolishly, she looked into his eyes. Only to realize her mistake too late.

* * *

Kaiz wandered around the streets in boredom, his hands in his pockets as he looked around. Where was everybody? No one he knew was around. From what he could tell atleast. Grumbling, he dodged around a group of villagers and started to Jasumin's house. Hopefully she would be there, it was nice to talk to her and to see her. His plans were cancled quickly though, when Yasu appeared out of nowhere with a serious look on her face. "Kaiz. We need to go to Gaara-sama, now. Jasu-chan is in trouble." Alarms started sounding in his head. 

"Nani?!?" Panick started to rush through him. Normally Kaiz was a calm person when it came to stuff like this. But... this was Jasumin. He cared for her more than anything. Hell! he might even love her. Shaking his head, he looked at Yasu. "What do you mean she's in trouble?"

Yasu only shook her head. "I don't know. That's all I know. I was told to find you." Grabbing his hand, they teleported to the Kagekage tower. It was time for them to know what is going on.

As soon as they reached the office, Kaiz was scanning the small group of people. There was Kyo, Gaara and his siblings and Shikamaru. His gaze traveled back to Kyo, he looked distrant. Something was up. Taking a step forward, he said in a shaky voice. "What's going on? What happened to Jasu?"

No one said anything for a couple of moments and the tension was starting to get to him. Eyes narrowing, Kaiz came close to saying something until Gaara finally said in a calm voice that was full of authority, "Usui Jasumin has been taken. Why and by who, we are still investigating that. A squad from Konoha is on their way here to help find the person who took her. They should be here any mintue." Kaiz felt his blood run cold at the words. Shaking his head in disbelief, he could feel the anger starting to rise. One thing Jasumin used to always say was that his temper would get the better of him. That wouldn't happen now. Not with Jasumin at risk.

There was a soft knock on the door and someone opened it, saying, "Kazekage-sama, the Konoha nins are here. Would you like them to come in now?"

Gaara nodded his head, "Yes. I want them here right away." His gaze went to Shikamaru, "Who would Tsunade send, most likely?" That sent the brilliant Konoha-nin into thought.

"Hai Gaara-sama" The ninja left to get the shinobi coming from Konoha.

Finally, he drawled out lazily, "She'll send Naruto's team." He was right. Partically. Right after he said that, Naruto burst threw the door, determination his eyes. Silently, Kaiz watched the rest of the group come in more slowly. He didn't know any of them personally, but he did know about them. Except for the last one. Eyes widening, Kaiz stared in shock, he looked almost exactly like Jasumin. The only difference was that she was tan and a little bit taller. Except for that and her hair was different, she could be passed as her.

They all walked in, except for Naruto, quietly, waiting for permission to speak. The black hair girl had a seriously pissed off look in her gaze. Like she didn't want to be here or that Jasumin being captured was an extremely bad thing. Of course it was to him, but to her, he didn't know why it would matter. Staring intently, he watched her, wondering who she was. Glancing at Yasu and Kyo, he could see they were studying the girl who looked like Jasumin so much too.

Gaara finally spoke, "As you know, Usui Jasumin has been captured --" the girl's hands clenched, "-- by whom, we don't know. That is why you are here. You are to help find out who captured her and hopefully help find her. Jasumin is very valuable to Suna since she holds many secrets, whoever has her might know that. It is also important to find her because she holds many secrets of Konoha's Clan, as you know." Shock went through him, Jasumin was from Konoha? When did this happen? Was that why this girl was here?

Kakashi spoke up then, "Yes, that's why we brought a member of her clan here with us. We aren't sure if Jasumin was able to activate her bloodline, but Hoshimi should be able to tell. And if things come to wrost... Hoshimi will make sure the clan's secrets are safe." Blinking in surprise, he listened to the older nin. This girl was related to Jasumin? How, he wasn't sure, but the fact that she was, was amazing.

She spoke up then, "I'm not wanting it to come to that. Can we get to where she was captured? I want to find her." her voice lowered a little and Hoshimi looked down, "I don't want my older sister to die before I get the chance to meet her." Surprise again went threw him, watching the younger girl for a moment, he looked back at Gaara. "Should we get going?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes, you go ahead, I need to finish the work here. Come back when you find out who took her."

All the shinobi jumped out of the house, the Konoha-nin following the Suna-nin. Glancing behind him, he looked back at the girl to see her talking with Sakura. Both obviously looked annoyed about something. Blinking in surprise, he watched them for a moment before the answer became obvious. It was Naruto. He was acting like an idiot, and a pervert. A lot like himself. Grinning, Kaiz faced forward and stopped in front of the house, his gaze wandered to Kyo naturally, since Kyo was almost always his captain. Instead, Kyo was looking at Kakashi.

His voice was gruff and strained when he spoke, "Kakashi. Jasumin's cat-nin has already smelled who had taken her, why don't we just let her and who ever you summon go in. It would be easier for them to identify the person. If they know your dog knows the person though."

Kakashi nodded, agreeing. He then summoned a small dog that could fit in the palm of his hand. Pakkun. Blinking, in surprise, he watched both the nin animals dart into the house to hopefully find out who took Jasumin. Wanting a distraction, Kaiz turned to Yasu and found she was talking to Hoshimi. Hopefully he'd find out more about Jasumin's mystery sister. "--yeah, Jasu-chan has been here since she was five or seven, I think. It was one of those two, I forgot." Yasu smiled sheepishly. So she knew about her not being from Suna.

Feeling a little left out, Kaiz spoke up, "How come I'm the only one who doesn't know about Jasu-chan being from Konoha originally?"

"Jasu-chan?" That was from Hoshimi. She sounded surprised.

"U-umm... there's a good reason for that Kaiz..." That was from Yasu. She sounded nervous and guilty.

His eyes narrowed at Yasu before he answered to Hoshimi, "I'm a good friend on Jasu-chans'. She's allowing me to call her that." Glaring at Yasu, he said, "Well?"

Before his team-mate could reply, the cat and dog-nin shot out of the house. Mei's fur was fluffed up in fright and Pakkun looked troubled. He spoke quickly and urgantly, "I know the scent. I can't believe _he_ took her. It doesn't make sense." He shook his head in disbelief.

Glancing at Kyo and Yasu worriedly, he waited for Pakkun to continue. "I don't know why... but Jasumin was taken by Uchiha Itachi. She is more than likely dead now, if he has her." Kaiz's world seemed to shatter at those words. Oh kami no.

* * *

Hehe... after being beaten with a stick many times to write it, here it is. -.-;; Anyways, hope you enjoy it you aren't too frustrated with me. Um... review please and I might answer some questions you have. If you ask nicely. x3 

Review... now


	5. Deidara

**Disclaimer: **I dun own Naruto

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:  
Deidara**

It's been two days since she had woken up from the 'sleep' Itachi had put her in. If you could really call it sleeping though. It was more like torture as a nightmare. Sitting there with her arms around her knees, staring off into space, she tried hard not to think the nightmare he had sent her through. Closing her eyes painfully, Jasumin shivered slightly, sending away the painful memories that wanted to haunt her. Her finger nails dug into her skin, trying to distract herself. Anything would work. She just needed something to distract her.

It seemed as if someone somewhere pitied her for a heavy body sat down next to her in a friendly way. Opening her light blue eyes, she glanced other to see Deidara there. Smiling softly, she rested the side of her head on her knees. He grinned back at her, his light blue eyes meeting hers. "So? How has having Itachi-san as a master? Not so good, I bet, un."

She shrugged, her black hair falling over her shoulders. How she wished her had her hair bands right now. Her long hair got in the way too much. "Eh, it's just as I expected. He's cruel and cold."

Deidara frowned for a moment, then asked, "What'd he do?"

She just shook her head and pulled her knees closer. Instead, she started to talk about other stuff. "So...was it hard capturing your kunoichi?"

The blonde continued to frown, but smirked at her question. He then laughed a little, saying, "Yeah, she was a lot harder than I expected, un. If I would've known, I would've choosen an easier kunoichi to get."

Her eye brows raised in questioning. Sitting up a little, she watched him, wondering what he ment. Finally Jasumin asked, "Ok... tell me what happened." Yeah, it was bad that they were capturing all these women to have kids, but she was curious. You don't normally get an Akatsuki member who has trouble with fighting someone or getting something they want.

He shook his head, blonde hair flying over his shoulders. "I'd rather not, but you'd probably pester me about it, un. Women, for some strange reason like to pester people until they get what they want." He rolled his eyes and grinned. Deidara was quiet for a little while, probably thinking of how to put the story, but soon enough, he started talking. "I was on my way to Konoha and I felt this really large chakra pattern, un. I was curious, you know. So I come across this chick, " Jasumin snorted as his words for a girl. "She looked pissy, so I became even more intrested. There was really nothing around, un, for her to be pissed at. But anyways, she noticed me almost right away and attacked me before I could realize that she wasn't like normal women.

"We fought for a little while, un, I didn't really want to though. I would've rathered of saved my energy for some other kunoichi I was going to get in Konoha. So I was annoyed that I had to waste my energy on her, un. We finally paused in our fight. I was starting to come at top, but we were both tiring, un." He shook his head in disbelief. "She was strong. Stronger than I would've imagined. While we were catching our breaths, I decided that it would be best if I just captured _her_ because I wouldn't have had anymore energy or clay for when I went into Konoha. Besides, if she decided to give trouble here, the rest of Akatsuki could help me." He didn't seem to like that idea, Jasumin noticed. She shifted her position to a more comfortable spot, wanting to hear the rest.

"So, I told her that I would be taking her with me to Akatsuki so she could have my heir." He frowned slightly, probably not liking what was coming next. Disbelief was written on his face. "You'd never guess what she did next. It was like I was some pervert or something, but she came up and slapped me, un." He snorted, pressing his fingers to his cheek delicately. "It _hurt _too, I can still feel it now, un." She let out a soft giggle, finding it funny that an someone as threatening and dangerous as him would be slapped. Then again, she had slapped Itachi, but the consequences... they had been pretty harsh. Atleast with Deidara he wouldn't torture his kunochi hostage liek Itachi did. Shivering at the thought, she glanced back to Deidara, paying more attention now.

"-- Finally, when I had gotten up, I was pissed then, as you would probably know. I mean, how wouldn't be? So anyways, un, I told her she had no choice in the matter and started to fight harder. It was time to knock her out before she could do something like that again. I didn't want to be put in a vunerable position again. After about 10 minutes, I was finally able to knock her out and bring her here." Deidara sighed lightly, "I'm just happy it's over. Now I just got to work on getting her trust, un. I don't think I will be able to get near her intending to have sex without having a fight." He grinned, "By the time the fight is over I wouldn't be in the mood anymore."

She rolled her eyes, and stared at the pattern that she was drawing in the dirt. What he had said about having sex with his hostage, which she suddenly remembered that he name was Yin, made Jasumin remember why she was here. It was something she was not looking forward to. The chance of it happening, though unwillying, was very big because she didn't know if Kaiz and everyone else knew that she was taken and why she was taken. Letting out a low sigh she looked back up to see Deidara watching her. Raisng an eyebrow she asked, "What?"

He just shook his head, "It's nothing, un. I don't know you very well so I don't if you being quiet like this is a good thing or not."

She smiled up at him, though it didn't really reach her eyes. "It's nothing really." Her gaze lowered back to the pattern she kept on tracing and retracing. "Just something that is going to happen that I can't chage."

He caught on quickly, his eyes darkening slightly. "That's not something I can give you advice on or can help you with. If I interfere, I could get into a lot of trouble. The only thing I can do is be there if you need me to be." He shrugged, "You don't have any friends here besides me, if you count me as one. Things are bound to get harder.

She only nodded, keeping her blue eyes down, "I didn't expect you be able to help me with dealing with Itachi." Her gaze traveled up to meet his, "Of course I count you as a friend. That's all you are to me," she grinned and glared at him playfully, "you aren't a friend with benifits, but nor do I think of you as an enemy right now. Do you think I'm really that cruel?" Mock hurt was in her voice as she grinned up at Deidara. He _was_ a nice friend, a lot like Kaiz. She could be happy for that, for now atleast.

"Jasumin."

She and Deidara froze, not expecting the cold voice to cut through the air. Eyes widening, she turned around to look at the owner of the voice. Before, she had been scared of him, but not to a point where she froze up everytime he appeared. Now she did, it was something she couldn't help. After waking up from being knocked out by the Mangeyeko she's been terrified to be alone with the Uchiha. Always afraid of what he would do. Standing up slowly, she glanced at Deidara, smiling softly, "I'll see you around." He didn't reply, he only glared at Itachi with hatred. From what she could tell, it was probably about something a long time before she was here, afterall, she had been here, only a week or two.

Standing near Itachi, she kept her head down at his feet and waited for what he wanted. Instead of him talking to her, he addressed Deidara, "I suggest you go a look up on your hostage. It seems she's having a fit. Pein wouldn't like it if she destroyed the base now."

Watching the blonde's face, she saw his eyes widen. "Oh, shit!" Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, obviously panicked.

"..." Silence.

"Look at me." Her gaze snapped up to his shoulder. That was as high as she would go. Jasumin didn't want to meet his eyes again, afraid that if she did, he would hurt her again. Fingers pressed against her jaw line, forcing it up so she could look at his face. Meeting his gaze fearfully, she waited for what he would say. "I heard you're conversation." His eyes narrowed slightly, "You are right, I'm a person you should fear. Though, I am not a person who will rape." He let his thumb rub over her cheek, watching her intently. "I won't force you, but there will be consequenses if you aren't pregnant."

Her eyes widend in surprise, but they narrowed slightly, "How do I know you just aren't trying to get me when I don't expect it."

The only answer was a 'hn' before he disppeared, leaving her alone and to think about what he had said.

* * *

Her sister. Her sister has been captured by Itachi. It had been two days since they had found out and she was still in shock. How could it be true? Jasumin couldn't have had the kekkei genkei, that could be the only possible reason why Itachi would've wanted her. It was known though, that the Butai Chakra could only go to the second child of a parent. Jasumin was the first. Closing her eyes, she banged her head against the wall behind her, which she leaned against. _This isn't suposed to happen. She wasn't suposed to be captured by Itachi. I was to meet her in two weeks, for her birthday. _Groaning, Hoshimi pinched the bridge of her nose, as she often did when she was frustrated. 

To her left she could hear Naruto groaning on about how it took Gaara and the council to decide if it would be effective enough if everyone who had found out that her sister had been taken was enough to get her away from Itachi. Silently, she agreed. Being only a year younger than Naruto, she didn't have as much experiance, but she was chuunin, something she was proud of. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the room. Sai and Sakura were starting to get impatient, she couldn't blame them they've been waiting for _hours_. Kaiz and Yasu, which she now knew were her sister's closest friends were frustrated, not even bothering to hide it. Finally, there was Naruto, who was itching to get going and to fight Itachi, most likely.

Kakashi and Kyo were in the room with the others since they had more experiance than the rest of them. Drumming her fingers against her knees, Hoshimi sighed impatiently, wondering when they could go out to find her sister. Since she never knew her sister, she didn't know much about her. Only that they looked almost exactly alike and that Jasumin was older than her by four years and 5 months.

"Hoshimi." Her gaze snapped up to see Kaiz watching her. "Mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" She blink, surprised and wary, but nodded. He nodded his, dark green eyes distracted. "Can you tell me about your clan?"

The question surprised her, but she nodded again. "I can." She pushed herself away from the wall and stood up, coming closer to Kaiz so she wouldn't have to talk as loudly. She sat down again, and leaned against the same wall he was. Looking down at the ground, she pulled her legs closer to her and stared off into space. "What do you want to know?"

He thought for a minute, "Why do you have the kekkei genkei but Jasu-chan doesn't? Unless she's not telling us something and Itachi knows better than us."

Hoshimi smiled, she had just been thinking of that. Though, she knew for a fact that Jasumin didn't have a bloodline. "It's a fact that she doesn't have the bloodline limit. In my clan, only the second child of each person has the kekkei genkei. Like if my father were to have another child with another woman, he wouldn't be able to have anymore kids with a kekkei genkei. After me, it's impossible. Though, if my mom, I'm her first child by the way, had another kid, she couldn't have another kid with the bloodline limit because she had me, who has it. Only though because, I was my dad's second child." She smiled at Kaiz's confsued expression, "Yeah, it's complicated, but we know for a fact that Jasumin doesn't have a kekkei genkei."

"How does you kekkei genkei work exactly?"

Frowning slightly, Hoshimi started to think about that one. It was complicated, more complicated than how you got the kekkei genkei. "Well... to explain it simply, we borrow the engery from the earth. Each person has a limit, though, on how much they can take. If you think about it, we can really only take enought o help us in emergancies because afterwards, we're too weak to move."

Naruto snorted. Glancing over at him, she raised an eye brow. Finally he blurted out, "That's cheating! You're not using your own strength."

She grinned, looking at him, "_You_ say that _now._ Just wait when I'm saving your ass from impending doom on the battle field with that little extra boost. We'll see what you think then."

Naruto look just about ready argue back, but then the people that were in the meeting started to come out. Most have grim faces, but the others, the ones that probably knew Jasumin had triumphit faces came out. Among them was Kyo and Kakashi. Pushing herself off of the ground, she gave them a hopeful look. Kyo spoke first, "We're leaving in two hours to follow Itachi's trail. There is to be a report every weekn to each Kages and we are to only capture Jasumin. That is all."

She nodded, right now, that was all she cared for, was getting her sister back. Balling up fists in determination, Hoshimi nodded once before shooting off to go bye some suplies that she would need.

* * *

Done! meh, I dun think I explained the blood line limit too well, but I'll just answer questions down here if I need to. -shrugs- Anyways, I am happy to say I didn't get beaten by the stick this time around. -grins-

**Review **as in now


	6. Escape

**Ello peoples! This is Arya, Jazzy's spellchecker/person who beats her w/ a stick to continue the story/ Yin's creator. 3 Jazzy has allowed me to write you a FILLER chapter! (Dun dun dun!) So enjoy the filler!**

**Disclaimer:** Jazzy and I dun own Naruto, sadly

* * *

**Escape:  
Yin and Deidara**

Deidara ran into his room and groaned at the sight. Sitting on the bed in an Indian-style was his hostage, Izumi, Yin. But that's now what made him groan, it was what happened to his room! It was a total wreck and by the look on the woman's face, which was a smirk, she had done it.

"That's what you get for bringing me here!" Yin chuckled as she hopped off the bed. Yin stood at 5' 8", tall for a woman. She was actually about an inch taller then Deidara. Her eyes were a dark piercing coal and her hair a dull black that fell to her hips. Her hands were planted firmly on her hips, her eyes glowing with mischief and joy at winning this battle. "Bringing Getsugakure's Demon to be your woman isn't that wise, you know."

She moved forward, standing right in front of him, and leaned forward. One fang was showing from her smirk, a top one.  
"You were supposed to take someone from Konoha, right? So what will your leader think of you taking a rouge?"  
Yin pulled away and laughed a cold laughter. She saw Deidara thinking this over. Poor soul!

"I don't think he'll care much, un," Deidara retorted. "He may like you, for all I know, un. You have a bloodline and are very strong…."_And a lot of trouble…  
_  
He eyed the woman, mostly looking at the headband around her neck. She definitely wasn't from Konohagakure no Sato. Her headband held a crescent moon on it, and a harsh slash going through it. She surely held the quality to be rouge; he'd looked into her after they got back. Izumi, Yin…Getsugakure's Demon, an S-ranked criminal wanted in every nation for manslaughter and theft. Those weren't the only things she was wanted for, there was much more. Yin, at 13 when she had turned rouge, had attempted to burn Getsugakure to the soil. Even before then she had a record of killing the kids at the orphanage she lived in for her whole life, which she had burned that down also. Something that caught his eye when fighting her was she used explosions at times. Her ability to manipulate shadows…she had made a ball of shadows and made it explode when it got near him. Maybe she liked art that exploded also? At least that'd be one good thing about her so far!

With an irritated sigh, he knew he'd have to clean his room up now. He stepped aside from the Izumi, who watched him intently, and went to work. Such trouble! He should've known, and maybe he had, that she'd be nothing but a bucket of problems. So why he had taken _her_? His eyes shifted over to her as she stood and watched him, still looking pleased to having done this. Well…she was pretty beautiful. Also what he had seen earlier…maybe she deserved a chance? That was, if she'd give him one. That's mostly what it depended on. Deidara knew there was most likely no way, if she didn't warm up to him, he could rape her. She'd probably beat him silly then use a kunai to personally shank him. She'd definitely fight, that was for sure. As he picked up some wood she had punched out of his wall, he looked at it. Then he just dropped it after thinking and turned to Yin.

"Oi…do you want to take a walk outside? I'm sure you don't like being cooped up in here…"

Maybe it'd lighten the woman up? Deep in her eyes, there was a gloomy sparkle. Something that seemed to always be there and bother her.

Yin eyed him when he suggested going outside, what was he up to? Her coal voids narrowed angrily, but then suddenly lightened up. A plan formulated in her mind and she gave him an innocent smile. "Sure…I'll give you a chance…"

She saw him look a bit suspicious at her words, and she shrugged. "What? A woman can't give a guy a chance? Am I really not trustworthy? I mean, what have I done? I just got here…"

She gazed at him with a small smirk as he sighed. She knew what he was thinking, women. They always changed their minds. Well, that was true, but Yin had not changed her mind. She didn't like him for forcing her to come here. Yin would beat him to death if she wouldn't get in trouble for it. If this plan didn't work, she'd go on the quite side for a bit, and then try again. Yin was sure he'd catch on by then, though. But Yin didn't plan on not escaping here anytime soon. She moved slowly and warily towards him, wondering if he was going to try something. Reaching out, she took his hand in her own, flinching at the warmth of his skin. She saw him flinch at how cold her skin was. Yin always had cold skin, maybe it was bad circulation? Yin had never bothered to truly figure it out. But really, if he tried anything, she'd cut it off. And she meant the thing that made him a guy. Then he'd think twice about having a kid with her! Of course, he wouldn't be able to have kids once she was done.

Deidara led her to the door that led outside into the yard. A koi pond was out there; maybe she'd like to go there? Deidara watched her as he opened the door, she seemed relaxed and no mischief was in her eyes. But, he didn't exactly trust her at the moment. She was a tricky woman, which was for sure. Deidara was sure she'd try and pull something since he was letting her come outside. They made their way to the small pond and Yin was still not pulling anything. Was she going to? Deidara began to doubt his thoughts, but her shook his head. He couldn't do that! If she got away, he'd have to track her down all over again! But she was behaving so well right now…looking ahead; he noticed a familiar figure by the Koi pond.

"Konichiwa, Jasumin, un!" He called out as she turned her head. He waved a friendly wave to her and then looked at Yin. He saw Yin narrow her eyes at the girl, frowning at her as she studied her.

"Jasumin is Itachi's hostage…hm," Deidara mumbled to her, his voice growing slightly bitter at Itachi's name. That man had no respect for art! Deidara hated Itachi for what he had done when Deidara was drafted into Akatsuki. At least he had gotten Sasori as a partner, who he could at least respect as a fellow artist.

Coming out of her thoughts, Deidara noticed that Yin had pulled away from his grip. He looked around, where had she gone!? He mentally slapped himself for losing himself in thought. But, then he heard her familiar cold voice and looked towards the Koi pond. She was crouched right in front of Jasumin and staring the smaller woman in the eyes.

"Hrm? You're Jasumin, huh?" Yin's eyes narrowed at her. "You don't look like much at all…wonder why Itachi took you."  
She sneered the last part, chuckling. Then her eyes suddenly grew playful, "nah, I was kidding."

She studied the woman's expression and her eyes glowed as Jasumin's narrowed. Yin laughed at the reaction, "you're fun!"

Yin was amused now, happy to have found someone to mess with. She was just cruel like that a lot of the times. Though, once you were actually her friend, Yin would lighten up and only tease you playfully. She wasn't really sincere on things that were hurtful when she played with her friends. The problem was becoming her friend!

"Jasumin…this is Yin…" Deidara said as he approached. "She's my hostage, un…"

"Nice to meet you," Jasumin mumbled to Yin, not sure if she was sincere or not. This woman had a large chakra signature, and she looked very dangerous. "Hai…I'm Jasumin…"

"Kukuku," Yin laughed a bit, "I don't have much time to stay and chat. I gotta run…but it was fun for a few seconds."

The Izumi's eyes suddenly switched over to a blood-red color and looked demonic. She smirked as shadows rose and flew for Deidara. Hearing him curse and jump back, Yin was gone when he was able to see again.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken her outside, un!" Deidara complained to himself. He looked around, where had that damned woman go!? He looked at Jasumin, "did you see where she went, hm?" When she shook her head, he sighed, leader wasn't going to be happy about this! "Gomen…I have to go find her!" With that he quickly turned and ran off. That woman! She'd be in much trouble when he caught her!

She had done it! Yin's eyes glowed, as she was very pleased with herself. She had escaped from that bastard! She almost felt giddy, tee hee! Yin continued to run as she celebrated in her mind. But it wasn't long before she felt a harsh tug on her long hair.  
"Hey! Ow!" Yin snarled and spun around to come face to face with strange eyes. The eyes were circles of grays, the darkest going out to the edge of his eye.

"Who are you?" Yin growled and examined his cloak, "an Akatsuki? Sorry, I don't intend on going back!" She managed to tug her hair away and eyed him, snarling bitterly. "Are you the leader…?"

"Izumi, Yin, you're not going anywhere. You're going to go back so Deidara can complete his mission," Pein stated. He watched the woman's eyes narrow at him, not caring. He would restrain her if she attacked and drag her back if he had to. He decided to not answer her questions either. There was no need for that. Though, she seemed pretty powerful…and he knew of her. Why did Deidara get someone who would cause so much of a wreck? He was supposed to get someone from Konoha! He'd ask the male Akatsuki about it later.

"You can't tell me what to do or make me do anything!" Yin yelled, her eyes flashing with anger. "I won't go back!"  
Shadows began to twirl around her as she prepared to fight, glaring at the man. She could tell he was tough, but she didn't care! Yin was tough herself, she was sure she could escape! Before she could think anymore, he was behind her with a kunai in hand. She quickly while grabbing a kunai. She parried with his. Then she slashed out at him with her nails, which were claws. Despite whether she hit or not, Yin jumped back and made hand signs. "Kage: Bushin no jutsu!" _So glad I learned this in Konoha! It's much help!_  
One clone appeared and disappeared with the body flicker technique. Then Yin began more hand signs, "Zeshi Nensan!" She spit the deadly acid out of her mouth at him, hoping it would hit him. The clone was behind him and slashed at him with a kunai, a distraction.

Pein effortlessly parried the first attack, observing with his strange eyes as she created a Shadow Replication. A high-level technique, she was not to be messed with. Pein sidestepped a few times to evade the acid, stabbing behind him at the same time. The clone impaled itself on the knife, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Without a second's hesitation, he reached behind his back and pulled out two shuriken, flicking them directly at Yin.

Then, all of the sudden, there was another Pein behind Yin. The second slid on the ground with his right leg extended in an attempt to knock her off-balance. One of his own Shadow Clones.

Yin jumped into the air to avoid the clone and shuriken, she had finished her hand signs. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"  
She blew the fire out of her mouth at both of them, hoping to burn them both. Once the fire finished coming out of her mouth, she used Kawarimi no Jutsu, replacing herself with a log. Up in the air, she knew, was a place where she'd be vulnerable.

She then placed her hand on her shadow and brought out a dark ball, she focused her chakra, which turned black, into it. She gave it form, forming it into a wolf with pure red eyes.  
"Raiden…"

The wolf nodded and sniffed the air, he was to attack whenever he caught scent or sight of Pein. Yin had already used her shadow to make some shadow kunai. She had a plan, and was to put it in action soon.

The fireball crashed into the ground, but was short-lived. Its form was disrupted and it vanished in a few strands of flame. On the ground where the fireball was, the two Peins were standing there. The original made a few quick hand seals, and slammed his palm onto the ground. A cloud of smoke arose. Once it lifted, it was clear he had summoned something. It was an odd mechanical contraption, and somewhat large. It consisted of a metal rectangle with a number of small holes on the one end. Behind it was a seat, attacked to a few metal poles that held the bulk of the machine up. The shadow clone hopped into the seat and sat, grasping the handle of a crank on the side.

The first Pein nodded, the second nodded back and pulled on a handle with his free hand. Manipulating the handle seemed to aim the machine; he pointed it to where Yin was. He then proceeded to turn the crank. From each hole on the side pointing at Yin, Kunai were fired rapidly. It was now apart what it was, a Kunai machine-gun. It fired over five-dozen of the knives in less than three seconds, tearing up the landscape around her.

The kunai were flying towards her, "Raiden!" Raiden came over to her and both disappeared into a shadow. She reappeared out of shadow behind the one on the machine, stabbing a kunai for the top of his head. Raiden came out of the other one's shadow and leapt at him, snapping at him. His teeth were sharp as steel, and could cut through almost anything. Another clone had come out with Raiden, her nails were turned to steel. "Airon Tsume!" She slashed at Pein.

After stabbing for his head, even if she hit or not, she jumped off to the ground. She was beginning many hand signs now. Her hand seals were quick and it was hard to follow. But finally, she finished the jutsu. "YinYang Gates, Level 1: Dark side, open!"

A YinYang sign appeared below her and a gate behind her as the area went black. The only things able to be seen were the Nogashi's and Yin herself. One of the gate's sides opened and soon black spirits began to pour out of it.

"What do you want, Yin?" One asked, annoyed.

"Shut up! I want you to attack," Yin snapped bitterly.

"Why should we?" Another asked.

"THIS IS WHY!" Yin grabbed one and devoured it, then snarled, "go!"

The spirits flinched, and then sped out to attack Pein, there were an uncountable amount. At least, Yin never bothered to count them. She'd always assumed there was 80-100, though she could be wrong.

The attack on the clone working the machine succeeded, and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The original Pein kneeled low and dived sideways to avoid the wolf, stopping abruptly and jumping into the air to avoid Yin. Seeing the black spirits coming at him, Pein formed a single hand seal. A shadow clone appeared beside him. The first Pein grabbed its arm and spun it around a few times, before letting it go and fly at the incoming spirits. He then formed a second seal, and the clone exploded. The fiery shockwave ripped through the wave of spirits, it was quite a big explosion.

He knew not if his exploding clone would harm them, but it seemed that some of them got past it anyway, and they descended on the helpless man. The sound of slicing and yells came from the mass of struggling spirits, and finally they backed down to reveal the body of Pein. Bloody wounds covered his torso, and a trickle of blood came from the corner of his mouth. But...hang on a minute, that wasn't Pein! Not at all, it was a man with brown hair that lacked the leader's facial piercing. It was his Shape shifting Technique, and the sacrifice was neutralized.

"Very good."

The real Pein was leaning against a tree behind Yin, his arms crossed and wearing his Akatsuki robe.  
"It seems you can defeat someone with five percent of my chakra and skills."

"Uh-huh," Yin said, slightly puzzled. But, she didn't ask questions. She merely waited for what he had to say next. 5 percent of chakra and skills? That guy only had 5 percent of it in him? _How strong is this guy…? Truthfully, only 5 percent? _She was panting and eyeing him, he seemed to be in thought. What? What was it?

Pein began a slow walk towards Yin, his arms hanging loosely by his side. He stopped for a second, turning his gaze to the kunai machine-gun that was left on the battlefield. It, along with the kunai it had fired, disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I should have made him more powerful, so I could see more of your jutsu. You seem to have some unique traits..."  
He was silent for a few seconds, deep in thought, before turning his head and looking at Yin. Then he pulled something out. Yin watched him with a darkened gaze…a ring? She examined it, an Akatsuki ring!

Pein looked her in the eyes, his brow furrowed, for a good long while. He was certain this must be done. She was a wild one, but she could be tamed for his use, for his ultimate goal. He slowly lifted his right arm, holding his hand so the back of it was visible. On his thumb was a ring identical to the one he had given Yin. The kanji on it meant "Zero".

"A full-fledged member of Akatsuki can only hold these rings. And that is what you have become."

Pein paused, to let the statement sink in. A stunned silence always followed after he told this to the people he invited into the organization...rightfully so.

Yin blinked, taking in the information. Her pause of silence wasn't too long, since her lack of emotion streak she had to carry on. A long time of silence would break her streak! She nodded, realizing she had been invited to join the group.  
"H-hai…ok."

She studied her ring, wondering why the kanji's were on there in the first place. Oh well, she'd find out soon enough. She was aware the Akatsuki were after Bijuu, and eventually they'd head to Konohagakure no sato. She smirked; she could be of use there. Oh yes, she could help them easily get the bijuu there! It would also help her in her goal as well! Knocking out two birds with one stone it'd be. "So…what do I do now?" Yin asked, "Anything I have to?"

Pein observed her slowly realizing what had happened with his trademark lack of expression. Well, she certainly was eager. He would have to explain a few things first. He held up one finger.

"First of all. My name is Pein, but you will call me either Leader or Sir Leader."

He held up a second. Counting the rules.

"Second of all. That ring is very important, you will, under no circumstances, lose it."

You know the drill.

"Third of all. Since I am the only one without one, you will be my partner…" That wasn't the only reason either. He wanted to keep a close eye on this one, she needed to be tamed. That was for sure. "And I want you to meet the other members. They are Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, who you know, Tobi, Tomokazu, and Zetsu."

He lowered his hand and brushed a bit of dirt off of his sleeve, then turned in the direction of the hideout. He hesitated, clearly thinking about something.

"Also...you need to know...that the only way out of Akatsuki is death."

And with that, he nodded in the direction of home, beginning to walk towards them. He need not worry about the body, Zetsu would...dispose of it.

"Follow me." He said, bending his knees slightly and leaping into the air. He landed lightly on a tree branch. Without looking to see if Yin would follow, he began jumping from tree to tree, albeit slower than usual, so Yin could keep up.

Yin listened closely to all the conditions, nodding in agreement to them. Wow, what a sudden change. She was going to be in the Akatsuki? Watching him jump off, she slipped her ring on her left middle finger. The kanji on it meant North, and the color of the ring was white. She gazed at it, and then hurriedly followed after Pein.

"Ano…I have a question. What about Deidara? I'm his hostage after all…do I still have to…?"

"I'll give you a few months," Pein responded. "If you don't warm up to him enough to have a kid by then, he'll go to Konoha."

"Ok…" Yin mumbled, doubting it would happen. She'd never love that moron…oh how wrong she was…

* * *

**That's all for the filler! I hope you enjoyed it! X3 Jazzy will now get back to the real story…OR I'LL BEAT HER WITH A STICK! –laughs- Oh! And in the fight scene, Izanagi of Shinobi Desires wrote Pein's fight posts.**

-waves- Dis is Jazzeh here, -grins- anyways, Arya asked meh to let her do a filler so I said yes. This is what you got.

Meh, to answer some questions you might have, Konan ish dead in this fic. She's been dead fer a lil while. Arya will be doin fillers for meh cuz I'm just too lazy, really to do em. It would be fun too. Dun steal Yin because she belongs to Arya and we'll find you and beat you.

**R-e-v-i-e-w p-l-e-a-s-e x3**


	7. Bonding Sort of

**Disclaimer:** Jasu, Kaiz, Hoshimi, Kyo are **mine  
**Naruto charatcers are **Kishi's  
**Yin is **Arya's**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

**Bonding... Sort of**

The hot water ran down her back as she stood in the shower, enjoying its warmth. Letting out a sigh, she leaned against the tile in the bathroom. This was her kind of thing. A warm shower to sooth her. Just what she needed. Smiling to herself, she closed her light blue eyes and let herself relax to and extent. She couldn't foget that she was in a shared bathroom with Itachi. He could come in at anytime, if he wanted to atleast. Opening her eyes, she stared unseeingly at the ground, thinking about some of the things Itachi had said. He _said_ he wouldn't rape her, but so far, she hadn't earned his trust so she didn't think she could believe him. He also said there would be consequences if she wasn't pregnant by the time her time limit up. That made her stomache twist at the thought.

Shaking her head, she cleared her mind at the onimous thoughts. No need to think too hard about it. Silently, she turned off the water. It was quiet now, something that never suited her, even when she was on a mission. It made her jumpy and paranoid. After drying off, she grabbed her clothes and threw them on. These were some of her favorite colthes. They were loose and baggy and very comfortable. Exiting the bathroom, she let her dirty clothes fall onto the small pile of hers and Itachi's clothes that had piled up. Internally she snorted. He better not expect her to clean his clothes while she stayed here.

Her long wet hair fell into her face again and she made a face. It was time to find a hair tie. Even if it was Itachi's. Riefulling through his stuff carefully, she finally found one among others. Smiling in triumph, she stood up and closed the drawer. Behind her, a lazy, but amused cold voice called out quietly, "You do know you could've asked for one instead of stealing one of mine." She froze. _Damn_. Turning around slowly, she glanced at Itachi.

He was sprawled on the bed lazily, clad only in sweats. Blinking in surprise at the view, she shook her head responding, "I didn't think you would get me anything." Cautiously, she let her light blue eyes wander up to meet his onyx ones. It was too awkward to stare at his naked chest. Walking forward, she sat down on the bed, by his legs. Tieing her hair up, she shook her head, satisfied with the fact that most of her hair stayed out of her face.

"You shouldn't assume things about me that you don't know."

Shrugging, she silently agreed with him. When people automatically assumed something is got on her nerves. Only if the person knew her well enough did she appriciate the fact that they were trying to understand what was wrong or if she wanted something or not. Making sure not to touch him, she turned herself on the bed so she could look at him if she needed to. Staring down at the ground, she started to think about a couple of things. Like she tended to do, Jasumin soon became unaware of Itachi's presense.

Light blue eyes narrowed in thought. There must be a way out of here. Even if it wasn't as bad as it could be, she still would rather be in Suna with her friends and Kyo. Closing her eyes, she started to think of ways to get out. Deidara _could_ help, but he probably wouldn't. He had said that he couldn't interfere with the other members' business. Being near all the Akatsuki would make it hard to get away. Especially with Itachi as a living shadow.

It wouldn't be impossible to escape, just exteremely hard. There was also a possiblity of her friends knowing by now. Mei could easily tell if she had willingly or not. She would defenitly tell Kyo that she hadn't left willingly. The question was, did they know who took her? Could they find the scent again? Groaning quietly to herself, the raven-hair girl let out a loud sigh. She knew that everyone back at Suna knew by now that she was missing, but for now, she knew she was alone, fighting for her innocence.

Unknowingly to her, Itachi watched her with great intrest. This female was intresting to say atleast. Jasumin was like most females, angry, stubborn, and many other things that made her a typical woman. There were things though, that made her different from other women. Like the fact that she was more spirited than others and that there was something about her that just seemed different. A flicker of amusement flashed quickly across his eyes when she groaned in frustration. About what, he didn't know, but he did have a few guesses.

Slowly, after an hour, she started to come back to present, blinking in surprise, Jasumin glanced over at Itachi. Eyes narrowing slightly, she asked acidly, "Are you just going to sit there and stare at me all day or are you actually going to do something?"

Slight amusement passed through Itachi's onyx eyes before he pushed himself into a sitting position. It surprised her because his face was extremely close to hers. Forcing herself not to flinch away from him, she stared at him challengingly. Even after the consequences of slapping him before, she wouldn't hesitate now if he tried anything funny. After a moment he finally spoke, "Am I making you nervous?"

She didn't look away, but narrowed her eyes slightly. Of course he did, but she wasn't ever going to admit that. Staring at him she hissed angerly, "No. I find it rather annoying."

He smirked before leaning in some, trying to get her to pull away. He was close enough that she could feel his nose touching hers and see the almost untraceable streaks off dark blue in his eyes. His deep, lazy voice drawled out again as he continued to stare at her, taking the challenge. "Really now?" She nodded her head, but the movement was fairly small so she woundn't get closer or encourage him even more.

Itachi moved closer to the raven-haired girl, his mouth now by her ear. Stiffening, she refused to pull back, even with him this close. She could feel the warmth coming off of him, but it wasn't soothing, only onimous. Her stomache twisted with nervousness and fear. Having him this close to her was not a good thing. Almost tenderly, she felt him bury his face into the crook of her neck, murmuring, "Are you nervous now?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, trying not to tremble. She didn't like having him this close, it made her feel vunerable. Since he was this close, Itachi could do just about anything he wanted to at the moment. Keeping perfectly still, she murmured quietly, "Hai.. I'm very nervous." He didn't say anything nor did he move. Jasumin shifted slightly, wondering if he was going to move. Finally she spoke, her voice tentaive and quite, "A-aren't you going to move now?"

He didn't say anything, instead he move. It wasn't to pull away, but to pull her closer. Blue eyes widened, Jasumin stiffened even more. She could feel his arms circling her back, pulling her into his lap. Itachi's face was still burried into the crook of her shoulder. Finally she was able to speak, "W-what are you doing?!"

Finally he answered, "You need to learn to trust me you know. For you, letting me be this close seems to be the only way I gain your trust."

Blinking in surprise, she realized he was right. She didn't like it though. Eyeing him suspisiously, she responded warily, "You don't seem like the type that would get all cuddly this easily. Even if you are trying to gain my trust." What she said was true, he never struck her as the type to do this. Eyes narrowing, Jasumin tried to figure out what influenced this. It couldn't be just the fact that he wanted to gain her trust. After a few tense minutes, she started to relax, slowly and warily, wondering if this was a trick.

After a couple of more minutes, Itachi pulled back, watching her reaction with his blank, onyx eyes. Staring at him, she raised an eyes, "Ok... what brought that up? It couldn't just have been because of you wanting to gain my trust."

He didn't answer for a little while, only raising his hand to brush it against her cheek. "The impulse to do it might be because I am midly drunk."

That surprised her, he didn't strike her as the type to drink earlier. "Really now? Why were you drinking?"

"Kisame decided to talk me out. He had just captured his kunoichi and he wanted to celebrate."

"Still, I didn't think of you as the type to drink a lot." Jasumin watched him for any reaction that might come. She couldn't see any though. Not that it was a surprise. Noticing that she was still in his lap, she moved out of it, hoping Itachi wouldn't force her to stay in his lap. He made no move to stop her, his onyx eyes watched her steadily though. Staring at the bed, her hand raised so she could get a lock of hair and play with it. "It's going to take a lot more than cuddling -" using that word for Itachi amused her a little. It was something she had never thought of saying for him. "- to gain my trust."

"Hn."

"You have only a week." Only a week to gain her trust. After a week and some days the chance of getting pregnant was gone for another month.

"I bet I can gain your trust by then."

"I bet you can't." She watched him, Jasumin saw Itachi smirk and instantly became wary.

"I know I can. You let me embrace you earlier, even if you didn't like it. Now, you're somewhat more comfortable with me." He gestured to the fact that she was sitting quite close to him without really seeming bothered. "You trust people too much for your own good."

Lowering her gaze, she agreed with him that she was too trusting. It was one reason why she nearly got herself killed. One reason why her team mates were killed. Refusing to let herself go back to her past, Jasumin raised her light blue eyes to meet his. Raising an eye brow, she eyed him. "How do you know this stuff about me?"

He shrugged once, "Your village doesn't guard the scrolls on ninja as well as they should."

"Damn... You were very thorough about this, werent you?" He nodded once and Jasumin rolled her eyes. "Ok, so you know a lot about me now." She snorted glaring at him. "Where I sleep, what my past is. All my missions, even a little about my personality. You even know that I'm not a strong kunoichi. Why did you choose me?" She stared at him with narrowed eyes. Curiosity burned inside of her. She was truly curious. There was nothing special about her. Nothing at all.

He watched her steadily for a couple of moments before replying. "I also know about your clan. There is always a chance our child will get the kekkei genkei from both of us. Though it is a slim chance."

She nodded agreeing then Jasumin realized part of what Itachi had said. "What makes you think we will have a child, much less more than one?"

Itachi shrugged, "I have a hunch." His onyx eyes met hers for a moment, he spoke again, raising his hand to brush against her cheek. "Most of the time my hunches are correct." An amused look passed through his eyes. "I have many hunches about you. We'll just have to see how many or correct."

She rolled her blue eyes and said somewhat playfully somewhat truefully, "You're an arrogant bastard. You know that?"

"Hn."

"You aren't even going to deny it?"

"No."

She let out a sigh "I like it more when you talk. Atleast I don't feel like I'm talking to the wall or something."

His gaze, which had been outside, flickered to her while he smirked. "I'd rather do something else than talk."

It didn't take her very long to figure that one out. She knew several perverts and had been exposed to this kind of thing since she was about 10. Flushing, she narrowed her eyes, "I'm not afaraid to slap you again." Her voice had a hint of playfulness in it, telling him not to take her seriously. Rolling her eyes, Jasumin grumbled to herself about the workings of a guy's mind. They were almost always thinking about sex. Annoying really.

Pushing herself off the bed, she headed to the door, glancing back at Itachi. "I'm going outside to the koi pond." Silently, Jasumin walked out into the dark world. Her gaze traveled around for a moment before she headed to the koi pond. The only light was coming from the cresent moon almost directly head. Somewhat gracefully, she sat down cross legged on the koi pond's shore line. Her illuminated gaze stared at darkness of the water while her fingers gently skimming its surface.

Her mind wandered as she thought about the conversation she had with the S-class criminal. It had been rather intresting and it had surprised her quite a bit to learn just a little more about him. Atleast she knew he wasn't planning on killing her anytime soon. That was always a plus. It ment there was still a chance she would be able to get free from this place. This brought on a new topic in her mind. Would she really be able to betray her village like that?

Probably not.

It was her only chance at living though. Kyo couldn't make it if she died. He was much too independant and she almost always had to drag him to the hospital for one thing or another. Then there was Kaiz and Yasu. They would be pissed if she willingly slept with Uchiha Itachi. Eventually, hopefully, they might be able to forgive her. If she did sleep with him or if she got out of this place. Closing her light blue eyes, she sighed. So much for the birthday party Kyo had been planning for her in two weeks.

That was also something she hadn't really been planning. Jasumin had not wanted to have a kid at the age of nineteen. Before the age of twenty-two for that matter. Sex was fine to her, she couldn't wait to have it, but a kid so young didn't appeal to her. Sure, she loved kids and loved to look after them, but she was easily annoyed and probably couldn't handle having a kid around her a the time at the age. It wouldn't help if she was pratically alone while raising the child either. There was no way to determine if Itachi was going help with raising the child before it was old enough to start training or if he was actually going to help.

Jasumin wasn't thinking too deeply, so she noticed right away when Itachi sat down next to her. Her eyes opened and she glanced at the male next to her. She took her gaze off of him and looked up to the sky, staying silent. Her gaze trailed to the moon as she stared at it for a long time. "It's funny how you always expect something like the moon to be there and then it's suddenly gone. Even though it's gone for atleast a couple of days a month, you get used to having its presence. What if the moon suddenly disappeared? Forever? You'd miss it for a while, but eventually you'd foreget it, only remembering it's gone when you look up into the night time sky to see it's not there."

She could feel his gaze on her, but she didn't move her eyes from the moon. He knew she wasn't talking about the moon, what she was talking about, he didn't know. Slowly, his onyx eyes moved from her and up to the moon. Without speaking, both of them sat there for a while, reflecting on what Jasumin said. The wind started to blow harshly and she shivered from the wind hitting her. The clothes she was wearing didn't suit her for this kind of weather. Scooting closer to Itachi, she pressed her shaking form to the warm body. After a minute or so she curled up closer to him and continued to stare up at the moon, not really wanting to go back inside yet.

* * *

Hehe, Ita and Jasu bonding. I know Ita ish ooc, but it's going to have to be like that if the story can be a sucess. Bear with me when it comes to him.

There's a poll in my profile going on right now. I already have a feeling on who ish going win. Anyways Merry Christmas and sorry for having the chapter late. -.-;; I've been very busy wwith school. All the ebil teachers decided to work us until the last minute of the day Thurday.

-Jazzeh


	8. Humans and Death

-points below- I'll explain everything after da chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters are Kishi's  
My Characters are Mine  
And Yin is Arya's

It's been two days since the two had actually come to a silent agreement. She would have his children while Itachi would let her pretty much be free. That wasn't too bad of a deal. The only problem was the actual baby making part. The thought of it made her uncomfortable and Jasumin wasn't sure if she would be able to do it. Letting out a large yawn she walked down the narrow hallway to the kitchen. From what she knew besides her, there were two other hostages. Yin, which she had met briefly but from Itachi said she was now and Akatsuki member. How the hell did that happen? The other was a girl named Aya who was Kisame's hostage.

Because Kisame had captures Aya he and Itachi had gone out and drank at the bar as a sort of celebration. That had resulted in the weird events two days ago and Itachi refusing to leave the bedroom because of his hangover. He hadn't wanted to deal with the bothersome members. It would've been pretty funny, considering that he had made her stay in the room as his prisoner. The only way she was able to leave the room was by getting food or drinks.

Reaching the kitchen, Jasuin walked to the pantry and stepped inside of it. It's size didn't faze her like it used to. Though she did have to say that the pantry was still pretty damn big. Glancing around she moved over to the rice section and grabbed some before continuing to find the food she was really craving at the moment. She grabbed a dangos on her way out, giving a big grin in satisfaction. She sensed a presense in the room and looked around, spotting someone she didn't know. Blinking in surprise, she studied the new girl infront of her.

Something about this girl told Jasumin that she was used to being respected and is normally pretty confident. Her back was straight, her shoulders were back and her head was held high. Jasumin knew the girl was feeling differently because of the fearful look in her eyes. Because of her eyes, she knew that this girl was a hostage. So she was more than likely Aya. While studying the blond, she saw her head turn and their eyes met. Jasumin noticed she had the same color eyes as her but they were much darker. Letting out a reassuring smile, she walked by the girl so she could make her breakfast. Once it started, Jasumin turned around to look back at Aya. "Hey."

The blonds attention was immediately caught, not know that like her, Jasumin was a hostage. Smiling, the black hair girl started to speak, "I'm Jasumin, Itachi's hostage." The girl seemed to relax at that statement. "You're Aya, right?"

She smiled tentavely, "Yeah... I'm Aya." Her head tilted, "How do you know?"

"Itachi told me," Jasumin said offhandly as she turned around to study her food. So far so good. Glancing back at Aya for a moment, she saw the shock in her eyes. Feeling a little consious of herself all of a sudden, she asked, "What?"

"Doesn't Itachi scare you? I mean Itachi is sexy looking and all but he's so dangerous. Doesn't that bother you?"

She thought about it for a moment. Yeah, it used to, but not as much anymore. "He's alright. You're right about him being sexy though." Jasumin grinned suddenly. Itachi couldn't know that though or else he'll use it against her somehow. "He can be sweet I guess. I mean, yeah, he's a total cold hearted jerkwad bastard sometimes. He has his moments though. Itachi is a human afterall." Another glance at the food. Done.

While she put all the food on a large plate, Jasumin listened to Aya speak. "Are you sure they're human?" Her voice held a lot of skepticism. "The crimes they have commited are pretty harsh. Even for them."

Tilting her head to the side she set the plate on the table. "You can have some if you want."

"Thanks. I can't cook to save my life." Aya grinned. "I'm pretty pathetic with that."

Smiling, Jasumin shook her head before moving the black strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes behind her ears. "Don't worry. I had to learn to cook when I was younger because my dad can't cook." She felt sadness start to creep into her at the thought of her father but she forced it out. No need to think of that right now. Later, when no one is watching. "You're gonna have to learn though, 'specially if you're gonna have Kisame's kids."

Aya frowned at the last statement. "That is probably just an excuse to have sex. Just to let you know." She snorted. "Men. All they think about it sex." The blonde reached over and grabbed a dango and then popped it in her mouth. "Man, these are good."

Jasumin grinned, "True." She sat down then and then started to eat. Musing for a moment, she started to speak again, "That brings me to a point. If they aren't human, then why are they sex crazed like any normal human guy?" Her light blue eyes rolled playfully, "They wouldn't be a true guy anyother way. That right there just proves they're human."

"Who's human, yeah? And what is this about sex I hear? You girls being naughty, yeah?" The blond male smirked lazily, amusement flashing across his face.

"..."

"...pervert..." Jasumin grumbled. Grabbing something non breakable, she threw it at him. "No, we wren't. Now leave and go try woo Yin or something, I hear she's still being a bitch to you." Jasumin raised an eyebrow. "You never know, you might just get lucky."

Deidara widened his eyes in mock innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about, yeah." He walked over to her and lowered down to her eye level. "Why don't you show me yeah?" He smirked suddenly.

Eyes narrowing in annoyance, she said, "Out. Before I tell Itachi."

"Fine, fine yeah. No need to get a prissy." With that Deidara left the room, probably not wanting to pick a fight with Itachi. Glancing over at Aya (just to make sure Deidara didn't scare her too badly) she saw the girl's eyes weere wide in shock. Becoming a little self-consious, she demanded, "What?"

"You're talking to him like he is a friend. _Why? _He's an Akatsuki. An enemy." Aya explained. Surprise was laced in her voice.

The darker hair kunoichi just shrugged her shoulders, "He is a friend. Just like any of my other friends."

"But he's dangerous. Just look at what he's done. He's a killer."

"And we aren't?" Light blue eyes met darker blue. "We've probably done a lot of the same things he has done. Killed. Stole. Lied. All kinds of stuff. The only difference is that we are protected by the law. We bring in money for the village so what we do is ok. He isn't protected so what he does is bad." Jasumin ran her hand through her hair, "Yeah, he's probably done some more major things than we have, but we all do the same basic deeds. It doesn't matter who we kill or why, it's still killing. Both is wrong. We _should_ be criminals, but we're not. They are." Making a half smile, she shrugged again. "Akatsuki isn't very different from other villages."

She didn't get an answer from the blonde right away. So while she waited for a answer, if there even was going to be one, she ate the rest of her breakfast. After she had put the plate into she suddenly found herself being dragged outside. With her eyes wide, she protested, "O-oi! What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Eyeing Aya suspiously, she let herself be dragged across the area behind the mansion. (You can just see her mind screaming rape). Soon enough, Jasumin noticed they were going to the woods. "Why would we go there?" Even if Itachi was being her living shadow she wasn't sure if she would want to go in there when she didn't have very much chakra at the moment. Damn Itachi. Instead of answering the blonde continued forward just like nothing unsual was happening. When the blonde did come to a halt, Jasumin spoke again, "What did you bring me out here?"

"I wanted to talk to you without being interupted."

"...ok..."

:You're Usui Jasumin, adopted daughter of Anbu Captain Yazi Kyo, are you not?"

Blinking in surprise, all she could do was stare at the blonde. What the hell was going on? "Umm... lets go with that theory for the moment. I don't know if it wise to be Usui Jasumin or not at the moment."

Aya snorted in amusement. "You are then." Then she bowed deeply, startling the Suna kunoichi again. "I want to ask you for fogriveness. If it isn't too much."

"..."

"..."

"What are you talking about?" Jasumin blurted out in confusion, tilting her head to the right.

Slowly, Aya straightened and took something from her pocket and let it rest at the palm of her hand, showing Jasumin the object. "I'm sorry..." Aya whispered quietly. She didn't hear though, instead she was staring at the object in the other girl's hand. It was _thiers. _Reaching out to touch it, she grabbed it and lifted it closer to her face so she could examin it. Closing her eyes she tightened her hold on the object. "You're squad was the one that attacked us. Wasn't it?"

"Yes..." Again she whispered, her voice quiet. "I didn't want to kill them. But the others wouldn't listen to me."

Nodding once, Jasumin opened her eyes. Staring at Aya with pained eyes, she said quietly, "I'm going to have to think about this you know."

"Yeah..."

Turning around arbrubtly, she walked back to the mansion, leaving Aya behind. Her body was going numb with pain. It wasn't easy thinking about her friend's death, four years later. The wound was still open. They had ment so much to her. Breaking into a run, Jasumin ran into her and Itachi's room before closing it. Going to the bed she sat down on it and opened her hand to stare at the object that she had lost so long ago. It was a necklace that the two had bought for her with what little money they had. Tracing it with her other finger she traced over the kanji that said friends. Smiling lightly, she sighed sadly. She missed those two so much and after being reminded of them opened up the closing wound.

Falling into the bed, she closed her eyes. Jasumin could still hear thier voices.

_"Jasumin! Hey sexy! Get over here!" That would be Yuki. Of course._

_"Jasu-chan, com'on, we have a surprise for you!" Hitori. Much more polite that Yuki._

Opening her eyes again, she shook her head and sat up. No use getting lost in the past at the moment, she needed to worry about the present. But still, she couldn't help think how the two would react if they found out about what was going on here. They'd probably kill Itachi. And then tell her that she was always getting into too muich trouble. Wipping her eyes, Jasumin yawned before looking around for the book she had been reading yesterday while Itachi had held her hostage. There was really nothing for her to do at the moment. She'd have to improvise.

* * *

Clenching his teeth in frustration, Kaiz watched as the trackers of the team tried to figure out where the trail had gone. This was taking too long. Damn Akatsuki, why did they have to set up so many dead ends? Who knows what was happening to Jasumin this very moment. Letting out a deep breath of frustration, he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Glancing back, he saw Yasu. She smiled in reassurance and said, "We'll get there soon enough Kaiz. You just gotta give them a chance to make sure we stay on course."

Frowning, he snapped, "They're not doing too good of a job."

"This is Akatsuki we're talking about Kaiz." The always sensible Yasu explained. For some reason she had always been able to calm him down. Might be the fact that she was a medic and he knew she could knock him out.

Snorting slightly, he agreed, "I supose, but we don't know if she's ok."

Yasu sighed, "I'm sure she is. That girl is a fighter. If I know her she's probably giving Itachi a hard time."

Kaiz smirked, "Yeah, she's probably threatening his manhood."

Yasu raised an eyebrow, "Like she does to you? I don't think we want that. It would mean she's not on bad terms with him."

He frowned, "I guess you're right."

"Like always?"

Sighing in defeat he nodded his head. "Like always."

Yasu smirked in victory, "Good. Yoou know were I stand."

He nodded already distracted again about how they would rescue his friend.

Watching him in sympathy, the kunoichi reached over and hugged her team mate. "She'll be fine. If not, you can hit Itachi first."

* * *

OK... -dies- I am so gonna kill myself for not getting that out sooner. There have just been a lot of problems lately. I was grounded, then I was museless then my computer moniter broke, and then I was busy with the Scotsdale Arab Show and then I got really sick. Plus I've been at my aunts a lot. So yeah, you guys can hurt me if you want. I'm _really_ sorry though. I'll keep on trying to get these out as fast as I can, considering my computer moniter is still broke. -sighs- I love my dad sometimes.

Anywho, you'll guys will learn later on how Yuki and Hitori died and more about her past and things like that. -pets Jasu- Poor babe. I luff Yuki and Hitori so there will probably be flashbacks with them soon enough.

The more you people review, the faster I write. -coughs- Atleast 5 please -cough-

By the way, there is a poll in my profile. Go and check it out -nods-


	9. You Got To Trust Me

OK, I gots me a new betareader -nods- InvisivleCrimsonTenshi is her name. -grins- The reason I haff a new one is because I couldn't really get a  
hold of my old one. -glances at Arya- Sorreh. But yeah, horray for InvisibleCrimsonTenshi! lol Anywho!

Also, yes I know I've been slow with updating. Ya ya. I aint going to give you too much excuses except for I've been seriously  
busy and lazy. Hmm... there's a surprise near the end of the chapter. Enjoy. : )

**Disclaimer:**  
I dun own Naruto, Arya owns Yin, and I own all other occ characters.

* * *

She was done with the book. Great. Now what would she do? Glancing around, she eyed the bathroom in speculation. Throwing a look at the clock Itachi kept on the desk she saw that it had been a long time since she had looked up from the book. It would be really nice to shower and loosen up the muscles that had undoubtedly tightened up while she was reading for the last, six, maybe seven hours. Had it really been that long? Setting the book down Jasumin got up and stretched. Man, her muscles really did tight so much it hurt to move them. She let out a sigh of satisfaction as she stretched her back and felt a few pops. Sliding off the bed, she walked over to the dresser to get out shorts and a tank top. Picking something out, she headed into the bright bathroom.

She turned on the shower as hot as it could go the second she entered the large room. Staring into the large mirror and waiting for the water to warm, Jasumin silently wondered what she was doing. Setting herself up for hurt and somewhere inside of her she knew it. Leaning against the counter, she pressed her forehead into the mirror and closed her eyes. "Kami... what am I doing?" It didn't really matter to her if they were criminals; no, she knew they were humans deep down. What mattered was that her loyalty lied with Suna and her friends there. Being on the side of Suna and a lover of Akatsuki would only end in heart ache.

And there was one, much bigger problem. Kaiz. She did love Kaiz, more like a brother than anything. It was obvious he loved her more than that, though, and that was what she was worried about. She would do anything to keep him happy. He's always been there for her, even when they hadn't been good friends. Making sure he was happy and safe was the least she could do for him. Only this time... she wouldn't be able to hold her promise. Shaking her head suddenly she let out a frustrated groan before pulling away from the mirror. She couldn't think about this right now. Later maybe, when glass wasn't so close by.

Undressing quickly, Jasumin jumped into the steaming shower with a sigh of relief. Already she could feel the lukewarm water loosening up her muscles that were sore from sitting so long. She leaned back against the shower wall with a content sigh, closing her eyes. For a while she just stood there, letting her mind go blank as she relaxed. She was relaxed enough to where she didn't even notice Itachi enter the bathroom. So naturally when he called out to her she jumped three feet in the air, screaming the standard 'holy shit!' or 'good god!'. Staring wide eyed through the somewhat opaque curtain that was the only thing separating them. For a long moment she waited silently for him to say something else.

When he didn't, she moved over to the curtain and pulled it back slightly so she could poke her head out. And only her head. Blinking, she stared at the Uchiha a little uncertainly. "What do you want?"

She saw a hint of a smirk in the Uchiha's face and frowned as his eyes glinted with amusement. "For you to get out of the shower and into the bed, maybe." It didn't take long for that to sink in. Jasumin turned a deep red and glared at him.

"Hell no!"

She saw him raise an eyebrow but he didn't say anything about her outburst. Instead he continued, "The other members are waiting for their food and since none of us can cook, it was decided you will cook."

She blinked in surprise. Then, she let her eyes narrow slightly. Letting out a huff, she closed the curtain and said, "They'll have to wait then. I don't plan on leaving the shower for a while." As she reached for the shampoo a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, turning her abruptly to the owner of the hand. Startled, she looked up at the Uchiha, not just yet understanding that he was in the shower with her. And that he was staring at her without even trying to hide it.

Though it didn't take long for it to hit her.

Before she could get enough control of her anger to yell at him, Itachi pulled his gaze from her body to her eyes and then he was speaking, "That isn't a wise idea. They- especially Kisame- will take drastic measures to get food. I don't think you'll get out of the shower too willingly if you wait much longer."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she let out a soft growl. "They wouldn't dare; they should respect you and my dignity enough to not drag me out of the shower just for food. If they're that hungry tell them to make ramen or something small until I get out there."

Itachi seemed to regard her for a moment before coming to agreement with what she said. "Fine."

Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw the Uchiha wasn't in any hurry to move. "Out."

He raised an eyebrow and continued to look at her. "You'll eventually have to get comfortable with me; we have about three weeks left. Eventually you'll have to come to trust me with things like this."

Jasumin looked down and let out a small sigh, knowing he was right. "Yeah... well... you don't want them bursting in do ya?"

Itachi seemed to consider that for a moment before nodding his head. "Hn. Hurry up." Smirking slightly, he added, "Or it will be me coming to get you. And I don't take no for an answer."

Rolling her ice blue eyes she glared at him before turning her back on him. If he didn't leave… well then he'd be in a lot of pain if she could get a hold of him. Silently she reached for the shampoo so she could wash her hair and get out. It really wouldn't be fun if the others _did_ decide that it was worth getting their asses kicked to take her out of the shower to feed them.

Stupid immature guys. They couldn't grasp the concept of privacy. After a couple of minutes Jasumin heard the bathroom door open and close almost silently. It was obviously - and hopefully - Itachi because she was sure the others would slam the door open really, really loudly. She rinsed her hair quickly and stepped out of the shower after turning it off. Reaching over she grabbed the towel and started to dry off quickly, toweling her body and hair in record time.

With an exasperated sigh she put on her underwear, a tank, and some shorts before exiting the bathroom. The young woman threw the towel with the other dirty objects without even looking, knowing that the others were probably starting to get impatient though she was being quick about things.

One thing she learned with living with Kyo and often having to cook for Kaiz was that food was life. If it wasn't served on time then there would be grumpy people to deal with. That didn't always turn out to be best because then said guys would pester her and she would get mad. As a result the food would be even later with being served.

Upon entering the kitchen she came to a sudden stop, not really sure if she was believing what she was seeing. _They were eating take out. _Light blue eyes narrowed angerly before they found their mark on a certain Uchiha who was pointedly ignoring her. Either he had lied to her to get into the shower with her or the others decided not to wait. And since she knew that it wouldn't have taken _that_ short of a time for the take out to be picked up she suspected that Itachi had lied to her.

Giving out a low growl, she stalked to the other side of the table where he was sitting and sat down next to Deidara's hostage, or girlfriend, what ever you called her since the Leader had liked her enough to let her join. Jasumin silently reached for some rice and noodles, not desiring the sushi. Like she ever would like Sushi, it was just too gross for her.

"Why aren't you sitting with Itachi, yeah?"

Knowing that trademark, 'yeah' she didn't need to look over to the voice to know it was Deidara. She did anyways, giving him a disgruntled looked. "I'm mad at him." Her lips turned up into a smile at before turning back into a frown so she could throw a glare over at said Uchiha.

Glancing back over to Deidara she saw him give an amused smile. "Hehe… what did he do to you?"

She shrugged once, "He tricked me."

Jasumin heard a barking laugh from her other side and glanced around to see a blue shark guy laughing. Blinking slightly she realized that he must be Kisame. She's never met him but she knew who he was. He was Aya's captor and Itachi's partner. Next to him was the said hostage. The blond girl smiled somewhat hesitantly at her, probably wondering if Jasumin had forgiven her. Even though she hadn't truly been mad at the other girl Jasumin wasn't sure if she wanted to start a friendship up with her just yet. Though considering their current situation friendship was needed. Giving Aya a small smile she turned her attention back to Kisame.

"Why you laughing?" She raised an eyebrow and stared at him, wanting to know the answer.

Kisame just shrugged and grinned, "Normally Itachi doesn't have to trick a girl to see them naked."

Scowling Jasumin rolled her eyes and shot back, "Just shows I'm not a common whore."

Yin, the girl next to her decided to put in her thoughts. Her voice was laced with malice and dislike, "Maybe you're a very picky whore then."

Ice blue eyes narrowed as her head whipped around to glare at Yin, who was resting her head on her hand. She saw the Akatsuki girl smirk at her with cruel amusement. Her eyes narrowed further as the anger inside of her raised quickly, "I'm not the whore. _I'm_ here unwillingly, _you_ on the other hand is here willingly, fucking an Akatsuki without any threats."

The temperature of the room became icy while the tension raised tenfold. Yin arched a brow at the woman, her sable eyes hardening. She was unphased by her comment, Yin would admit in her younger years she had been slutty. It was not like she needed someone to point out the obvious. "I'm only here because I'm an Akatsuki member. I have yet to sleep with anyone, I doubt I will. Also, a whore is not someone who sleeps with one mere person, but many."

A threatening look came to her face, "Really, I'd watch your mouth, girly. It's gonna get you in trouble one day."

Giving Yin a hostile look she let out a low growl before standing up to leave. In no way was Jasumin stupid, Yin was in Akatsuki for a reason and she knew she wasn't strong enough to fight the older girl. Waving to Deidara, Kisame, and Aya she left the room without looking at Itachi or Yin. She didn't like either of them at the moment.

Outside the door the kunoichi briefly wondered what she should do now. Hmm… outside really sounded good. Itachi probably wouldn't like it but oh well, she didn't want to go back to the room now and being outside sounded really, really nice.

Silently she turned right and exited the large house and headed to the koi pond that she liked to go to. Jasumin sat down next to the water line and stared at the moon's reflection. With a slight shock of surprise she saw it was a full moon. Her birthday was tomorrow. She smiled wryly to herself. Knowing Kyo and Kaiz they probably had a surprise party planned for her. Too bad it had to be canceled. Letting out a low sigh she looked down and started to pull grass out of the grass one by one. It was still weird, sitting on grass and stuff like that. She was so used to sand.

Raising her head, she stared at the full moon. Tonight was supposed to be a special night. Like every night with a full moon. Only if Kyo was in the village of course though. On nights like these they would go around the village getting into trouble. Jasumin's eyes flashed with amusement as she remembered their most recent prank.

It had been on Kaiz and Yasu. The poor team mates never knew what had hit them. By the time Kyo and Jasumin had been done with the prank both of them were thoroughly embarrassed. Letting out a low giggle she smiled to herself. Both had forgiven her but didn't trust her anymore when it came to telling them which hot spring was boys and which one was girls.

Too absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice when Itachi came up behind her and sat down. And when he said her name Jasumin squeaked in surprise. Turning around to glare at him she asked angrily, "What's with you and sneaking up on me?"

He merely stared at her blankly. "You should have been paying attention, I didn't bother to hide my presence. Besides, you shouldn't be out here alone." His sharing an eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance.

She rolled her eyes in response, "I wanted to come out here and you were still eating."

"You should know better."

Letting out an angry huff she glared at him, "And _you_ should know better not to lie in order get into the shower."

"…Hn."

Exhaling loudly, Jasumin concentrated on keeping her anger in. It wouldn't do her much good to be mad at something as silly as that. Turning her head away from him, she stared out at the lake.

They both were silent for a while. She was getting control of her anger while he was thinking intently. Letting out a loud sigh, she turned around to look at the Uchiha. "Sorry I didn't wait for you to come out here with me. I was really angry…" She managed to grumble unwillingly while staring at the ground.

He didn't respond, instead her raised his hand and brushed her long hair to the side and cupped her face. Itachi didn't seem to notice as his thumb brushed across her cheek. Instead he was staring at her with emotion burning behind his eyes. Jasumin couldn't tell what the emotion was though. Silently she stared at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"Close your eyes."

The young kunoichi stared at him for a moment before slowly following his command unsurely. He had been right earlier, she did need to learn to trust and be comfortable around him. Leaning her head against his hand she waited somewhat confusedly for whatever he was going to do.

After a moment or two, just when she was going to open her eyes to see what the hell he was going to do, she felt his lips brush against hers, testing. When she didn't give him a negative response (not that she even responded at all, Jasumin was shocked) Itachi pressed his lips more firmly against hers.

He was still for a moment, allowing Jasumin to pull away if she wished. When she didn't, she felt him deepen the kiss slightly. Yeah… this wasn't her first kiss, but she was surprised. Slowly though, she responded, not too sure of what his ultimate goal was. Kissing him back, she felt him pull away and pull her closer.

"You can open your eyes now." Right away hers snapped open and Jasumin stared at the Uchiha in wonder. He had a pleased look on his face as he pulled her into his lap. "See? You can learn to trust me." He smirked at her then lowered his head until his lips touched the shell of her ear. "Now you can't say I can't be in that shower with you."

Jasumin narrowed her eyes playfully and said in a sarcastic voice, "Are you sure you want to try that on me? I know of _ways_ to put you in enough pain to get you to leave me alone"

She could feel him stiffen very slightly and the kunoichi let out a soft laugh. Jasumin felt him nuzzle his face into her neck before letting out a seductive purr, "You're thoughts will be far from doing that when I'd be done with you."

"Oh really?" A grin came onto her face. "Is that a challenge?"

"Hm. Maybe." Letting out a soft giggle she pressed her face into his shoulder before saying slyly, "Let the games begin… tomorrow. I'm too tired tonight."

"Hn."

* * *

Hehe... it's done, after bitching from some of you guys. But I had serious motivation the last couple of days. Or maybe it was because my cat was staring  
at me the entire time I did this and it scared me to hurry up. Oh well you never know. I'm soooo happy Aims is over  
I wouldn't of been able to go on much longer. A week of hard testing with a ba headache isn't too fun you know.

The last 1/2 of the chapter wasn't betaed cuz I wanted to get it out tonight. It'll be fixed up soon though.

There is a poll in my profile. It's on which characters you're hating the most right now. You get 3 choices.

Hmmm... I'm not sure how good I did with the little kissing part but deal with it. Reviwes please. : ) I just want 5 again -nods- and I **seriously**  
will try to get faster on updating. It'll get better with summer coming around.


	10. The Not So Foolish Fairy

ooooh wooooow. it's been a looooong time. A lot of you guys must be mad at me.

I'm veeery sorry though. I haven't had time to think for myself these last couple of months.

So here is chapter ten in all its glory.

**Disclaimer: **Kishi owns all cannons. I own all of the cannon characters EXCEPT for Yin. Arya owns her.

* * *

Hoshimi let out a grateful sigh as she flopped down onto her soft bed. For the last couple of days the team has been working nonstop to find Jasumin and whoever else Akatsuki had captured this time, but it had been nearly three weeks and everyone was starting to get desperate. Who knows what they could've done to her sister in that time? Opening her eyes, Hoshimi glared at the ground, condemning the Akatsuki bastards to the darkest pits of hell. Pushing herself up from the bed, she let out a soft groan as her muscles protested against the movement; she had to move though. The hunger in her stomach was eating at her - stupid, stupid Kyo, for pushing them so hard. Even though she did agree with going at a fast pace, this was just stupid. They'd all be exhausted if and when they got to the base. The fifteen year old girl glanced over to the bed across from hers and saw the girl, Yasu, dead-asleep. Smiling wryly, she contemplated on waking her up so her muscles wouldn't clench up.

She decided it was the kindest thing to do for Yasu and Jasumin. She crossed the room silently and tentatively rested her hand on the other girl's shoulder. Hoshimi watched as the red head girl's green eyes snap awake, alarmed, though they instantly narrowed when she saw Hoshimi. Taking a couple of steps back, she watched the redhead push up, not unlike how she did earlier. "What?" Yasu snapped, irritated, at her.

Blinking once, Hoshimi let out a loud huff and said, "I just though you would like to eat and make sure your muscles don't seize up. That hurts like a bitch and then we'd have to wait for your muscles to get better and that takes a couple of days at least."

She saw the older girl mull over what she said and finally seemed to accept it after a moment. "Fine; you're right…I guess…though it would be nice if we could rest every now and again." Yasu muttered the last part to herself.

Hoshimi nodded once in response to what she said. "Yeah..." She murmured softly, "We won't be at our best if we plan on going against the majority of Akatsuki at this pace."

Yasu just shrugged, "We got to listen to Kyo though. He's the one that knows her best. And from what he's doing, something's up." Green eyes glanced up and met Hoshimi's dark blue ones worriedly. "Don't you think so?"

She shook her head thoughtfully, "I really don't know. Maybe we can ask him about it if we see him."

The Suna kunoichi seemed to agree with her because she stood up and started to the door with a determined look on her face. It was obvious they would know why Kyo was in such a hurry fairly soon. Letting out a sigh, Hoshimi followed Yasu, fear clenching at her heart. Even though she didn't even know her half sister she was greatly concerned with her safety. She wanted to meet Jasumin and maybe become her sister, like it was supposed to be.

Falling in step behind Yasu, she stared at the ground absentmindedly, not really paying attention to where they were going. Jasumin obviously trusted this girl greatly so she shouldn't be evil or anything. Soon enough the smell of food hit her and her stomach growled loudly, telling her that she was hungry. The young kunoichi put her hand on her pelvis and raised her head to look around, taking in a deep breath of the heavenly aroma in the air. God, it smelled so good.

Mouth watering, she glanced around, wondering where the rest of the team was. It wasn't hard to find them, seeing as the two kunoichi were walking to them. Hoshimi mentally noticed that most of the citizens were looking at the large group of shinobi that were all seated at a large table curiously. Well, now that she thought about it, it wasn't very common for ninja to traveling in such a large group. Shrugging it off, she looked around, glaring at some of the people to let them know to back off. She didn't normally like it when people stared at her. It just... bothered her. Taking a seat in between Kyo and Naruto, she immediately grabbed for a menu, wanting her food as fast as possible.

Glancing at it, she made her mind up quickly: she was to get ramen and water. That was what she mostly lived on, especially since she had moved out, away from her impossible parents. Her gaze drifted around the table to Yasu and Kyo, who seemed to be arguing.

"What do you mean you won't tell us?! You're over working us, making us run all day _and_ most of the night! Why the hell won't you tell us what the emergency is?!" Yasu crossed her arms and glared at Kyo heatedly. Sometimes she just wished she could throttle him. "-besides her being hostage, Kyo." Silently, she watched the narrow eyed kunoichi. It really didn't seem like a good idea to cross her.

Kyo just sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples in irritation. "Because if I told you, you'd only panic, and then maybe get angry at her."

Dark blue eyes narrowed in thought. "What do you mean?" Hoshimi asked, staring at the oldest male here.

She watched as Kyo looked over at her exasperatedly, "Not you too?" Her only response was a curt nod as she stared at him expectantly. Kyo just rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Fine."

Somewhat impatiently, Hoshimi watched the older shinobi put his thoughts together. She didn't dare snap at him to hurry up, like she does a lot to her team mates when they're being slow - this guy could kick her off the team and send her back packing to Konoha. Finally he spoke, "Jasu... she has a very special gift, but it isn't about her bloodline. Her gift is that even though she's been through so much, she trusts people too much. She has an uncanny ability to be untrustful when she doesn't need to be and too be trusting when she's in hostile territory." Kyo gave a rueful smile. "Meaning that it is very likely that she will bond with the Akatsuki because her survival skills are all...messed up."

Tilting her head to the side, the younger Usui thought over what he had said. Well... crap. That meant that this could be a little harder. But it shouldn't matter so much because she was a shinobi and loyal to her country. So she'd come back…right? Looking around, she saw the faces of Jasumin's closest friends were completely serious, obviously getting what she wasn't. Brows furrowed in thought as she said her questions a loud. "Even though she'd bond with them she'd come back with us, right? I mean, it couldn't get too bad by the time we got there."

Hoshimi saw Yasu shake her head slowly, "No. That's not true. When Jasu makes a bond with someone its hard for her to break it. And even though Itachi is a cold, evil bastard on the outside doesn't mean she can't make the best of his personality come out. She seems to have a special ability to make the best of everyone to come out."

"B-but that evil bastard can't possibly have a good side to him! Look at what he did!" Naruto yelled angrily, slamming a fist on the table loudly. Several people looked over, but were ignored in the heat of their conversation.

Hoshimi silently watched as Kakashi leveled Naruto with a stare. "Yet you saw the good in Gaara, Naruto.. Everybody has some good in them, it just takes the right person to bring it out."

It was silent for a while as everyone thought about what Kakashi said. Lacing her fingers together, Hoshimi looked at Kyo.. "So you think that Jasumin might be the one to break Itachi's shell, huh?"

Kyo shrugged. "She might, or she might not. But there is a chance she might bond with the other people there. Either way, once she finds a bond with someone its going to break her badly when we take her away." He shook his head slowly. "I don't want that to happen so I'm hoping that she'll be smart and distance herself from everyone. Jasumin _knows_ that's her biggest weakness."

Hoshimi saw Yasu smack her face with her hand at the realization. She was probably feeling stupid of not thinking of that earlier. Kaiz had his face pressed into his hands. She wondered what he was thinking since it seemed he and Jasumin were very, very close. Her dark blue eyes looked over at the Konoha ninjas and saw they finally also realized how bad this could get, like her.

Letting out a loud sigh, Hoshimi rested her head on her palm and said, "Well, damn. What will be done if she does happen to bond with some of the Akatsuki members?"

No one answered.

* * *

A while away, said kunoichi was sitting in the back of the Akatsuki hide out, watching the spars between Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara go on. She was fidgeting as she watched every attack they issued. Yeah, she wasn't a very strong kunoichi but she just loved a good fight.

Too bad none of the hostages were able to train heavily. It was making her restless since she couldn't do more than run around, stretch, and do exercises. Stupid, stupid rules. Jasumin stood up, desperately wanting to join. Letting out a slightly depressed sigh she turned around and headed into the base. The young woman saw Yin walking out to the training grounds, and stiffened as the violent woman passed her - something about her just wasn't right. Turning her thoughts away from Yin, Jasumin focused on something else since she didn't have anything to do at the moment.

Moving carefully through the halls of the base, she soon entered her and Itachi's room quietly. Glancing around, she walked over to the desk Itachi had placed in the corner. Earlier today she was poking through it and found it had some books hidden away, and was very interested in what was in them. Silently she walked over to the desk and pulled one out. It didn't have a title on it, and that made her very curious.

There was a marker in the book, Jasumin noticed. With great care, she opened the yellowed book to that page. To her surprise, the page marked was the beginning of a children's story. Her eyes widened slightly as she raised a finger and ran it gently over the old pages, feeling the coarse texture. The words were written neatly with a brush and ink and she could tell who ever wrote the stories down took a lot of great care, time and patience to do it. Raising her gaze to the top of the book, she read the story's name curiously.

_Not So Foolish Fairy_

_Once, there was a magical garden full of fairies, sprites, and pixies, whom were busy at work, flitting from flower to flower. Suddenly, the peace in the garden was shattered by the loud voices coming from behind a large grey rock._

_"Elder Elf, I know it's never been done this way before, but it works." said a young fairy. She looked up into the stern face of an older fairy as her pink flower dress fluttered in the breeze._

_"Look here, Trina. Just do things the way we've always done them. You know that we don't water the plants that way." he said as his glasses slipped further down his nose._

_"But when the other fairies put in an order for rain," argued the persistent fairy, "sometimes the clouds are too far away. It often takes days for the rain to read the plants. Many of them turn brown and die! The Drew Drop Fairy likes helping us!"_

_"I don't want to hear any more!" interrupted Elder Elf. "Trina, you're being foolish. I expect you to follow the rules!" Trina could see by his face that he was annoyed, but she gathered her courage to say one last thing._

_"Oh please see my plants. I promise to use the clouds if you don't like what you see."_

_Elder Elf sighed. He could see her determination._

_"Alright, Trina. The elders and I will come tomorrow afternoon and decide once and for all. But just make sure that none of your toad friends are around. I don't like those creatures!"_

_Turning away before she started to cry, she began the flight home. "Why don't they ever want to try anything new or make new friends?" she thought._

_As she flew over the fishpond, she thought about the day Fairy Grandmother was giving her a goodbye hug. She told Trina, "My dear, don't work about what others say. You must always follow your heart and listen to the little voice inside which tells you what is right and how to see the good in everything. Then your life will go the way it is meant to be."_

_Early the next morning, the first sunbeam from the rising sun woke her. She jumped out of bed remembering that today was the day that the elder elves were coming. She put on her dress and sprinkled her wings with fairy dust, and checked her garden of roses and what pleased to see it sparkling with the morning dew.._

_"It looks wonderful! Drew Drop Fairy must have got my order last night for more dew and so the plants have enough water for the day. Now we're ready for this afternoon's visit from the elders."_

_Little did Trina know that something would take her on an adventure that she didn't expect. As she was checking the last golden-pink rose to make sure that the dew had run down into the plant's roots, she heard a faint sound. It was one she'd never heard before. It surprised her because it sounded sad._

_"What is it? Someone or something is in trouble! I must find out!" Where was the sound coming from, though? Just as Trina was thinking about what to do, a bluebird flew onto a branch close by her._

_"Hello Mr. Blue Bird! Do you happen to know what that sound is?" she asked. _

_Mr. Blue Bird looked up and said, "Yes, I'm sure it came from Deep Forest near the Cascading Waterfalls. But I don't know what it is, Trina. Sorry, I can't tell you more."_

_And off he flew to the meadow._

_"Well," thought Trina. "I know in my heart that someone needs help. And I guess the only way to find out is to go there myself."_

_With her gossamer wings shimmering, Trina began her journey to Deep Forest . Soon she was flying over the waterfall and then... she spotted it, right on the very edge! ...there, overlooking the huge precipice and the foaming water far below, was a scared baby duck, quacking for help. Quickly, Trina swooped down to where the duckling was._

_"Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright," she said in a soft comforting voice. But all the duckling could say was, "Quack! Quack!"_

_"Quivering quackers, it's Trina!! Am I glad to see you!!" said a voice, and stepped out Trina's pixie friend, Quill. His job was to help newborn ducklings but he was always having problems._

_"Quill, I thought you might be here when I saw the duckling."_

_"Oh, I'm soo upset!!" said Quill, wringing his hands. "Little Duckling wandered away from his parents this morning and because he's so scared I can't get him to do anything! And look! He's so close to the edge that one quick move and...he's over the edge!!"_

_"Quill, just calm down. We can't do anything unless we think calmly. First," said Trina, following her heart like Fairy Grandmother had taught her, "we've got to make Little Duckling more comfortable."_

_So they found the biggest leaf they could and put it around him to keep him warm. And with that Little Duckling sat down on the rock and went right to sleep._

_All of a sudden, Trina had an idea._

_"We've got to get a message to Little Duckling's mother and father. Once they get here, they'll know what to do! The only problem is that we don't know where they live."_

_Just when they though that nothing was going to work, they hear someone say, "Croak! Gonna do some diving, Trina?"_

_"Uggh!" said Quill. "It's one of those ugly toads."_

_But Trina didn't pay any attention to him because she knew that all living creatures need a little kindness and besides, the toads had eaten the pesky insects in her garden._

_"Hi, Mr. Toad," said Trina. "No, I'm not interested in diving, but Quill and I do need help."_

_Then, without asking Quill, she told Mr. Toad the whole story._

_"But Trina," whispered Quill, "he can't find Mr. and Mrs. Duck. He's too slow!"_

_Finally, Mr. Toad spoke up in deep toad voice._

_"Uhh, Miss Trina, I think I can help. I'll send a message to the other toads in the woods. I'll tell them it has to reach Mr. and Mrs. Duck real fast and that their missin' duck is right here at Cascading Waterfalls."_

_"Yes! Yes!" Please do it quickly!" said Trina. Quill just rolled his eyes and began muttering under his breath. "I don't think this is going to work!"_

_Immediately Mr. Toad began to send out his message in his deep voice. The sound was quickly picked up by another toad in the distance and sent on to a different toad until the whole forest reverberated with the deep croaking of toads._

_Soon over the trees and almost knocking over Quill, landed Mr. and Mrs. Duck! With a cry, they both moved quickly to Little Duckling, bringing their wings around him and gently, gently him away from the ledge to safety._

_"Oh, thank you for rescuing our baby!!" quacked Mrs. Duck looking at them all, including Mr. Toad who promptly turned a brumby pink._

_"You have all done a great service here this night," quacked Mr. Duck._

_Then Mrs. Duck looked at her watch and said with alarm. "Well, we really have to get back to the rest of our family. I'm sure that Mrs. Chicken will be tired by now."_

_So with Quill on Little Duckling's back and Little Duckling on Mr. Duck's back, carefully tucked under his feathers, they flew off toward home with one last, "Thank yoooou!!"_

_"I'd better go too," said Trina, "or I'll be late for Elder Elf's visit."_

_When Trina got back to the garden, her heart sank; not only were the elders there but... the entire fairy community!_

_As soon as she landed, Elder Elf stepped forward. He was smiling._

_"Trina, we already heard through the fairy network about your brave and kind deed. You thought about others instead of yourself. We also realize that we were mistaken about the toads and that we've been unkind to them. From now on the toads will be our friends."_

_As all of the fairies cheered, Trina looked over at her rose garden with a question still in her eyes._

_"Ah yes, Trina... you do have the healthiest plants in the garden. Starting tomorrow, we will _all_ use the dewdrop method."_

_And so, because of one kind and not foolish fairy, all of Fairyland became a happier an more loving place._

Blinking in surprise, Jasumin stared down at the book. She wondered why of all the stories _this _one was marked. She didn't get the chance to think long, though, because the sound of Itachi's voice made her jump. Ice blue eyes widened as they flew up to meet Itachi's own dark gaze. "It's rude to go through someone's personal belongings, you know."

"Itachi." The startled girl breathed. She was unsure if the older Uchiha would be mad at her for looking at this or not. "I was just curious." Glancing down she closed the book with great care, she continued. "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong." Jasumin decided to take her chances and figured that it would best to have a happy Itachi than an angry one.

She watched as he moved silently over to her and sat down on the bed, gingerly taking the book from her hands. "It's alright." He said in a low voice. "You can continue to look at it if you just be careful."

Looking up at Itachi, she smiled slightly, "Thanks. These stories are very interesting." Her blue eyes lowered down to the book. She was burning with curiosity on why Itachi had these children stories, and reaching out, she touched the old book. "Why do you have this?"

"..." Her gaze rose once again to look at Itachi and she was startled to see the intensity in his gaze as he stared at her. "It's a collection of stories my mother read to me that changed my views on a lot of things."

To say Jasumin was surprised was an understatement. Tilting her head sideways, she held Itachi's gaze. She was still blazing with curiosity on why he would keep something like this. The room was filled with tension and she decided to break it. Giving the man in front of her a smirk she said with a sly voice, "So you were a mama's boy, eh? I didn't expect that one." She gave Itachi a playful nudge before falling backwards onto the bed.

To her relief she saw Itachi give her a smirk before standing up to leave. Pushing herself up, she asked, "Hey. Where you going?"

He didn't stop walking until he reached the bathroom door frame. "I'm going to take a shower." Jasumin watched as he turned his head to smirk at her and say in a seductive purr, "Of course, if you _hate_ to see me leave I wouldn't mind it if you joined me in there."

The Usui's eyes widened in embarrassment when he said that. "W-what?!" Quickly though, she found her composure and narrowed her eyes at him; she could already feel her face heating up. "No way in hell."

She watched as Itachi's smirk became wider, "Don't worry. You'll be very willing to join me in there soon enough."

"Nah. You're too hopeful."

The Sharingan wielder eyed her for a moment, and she quickly realized her mistake. Awww, crap- she just challenged him. Now she was in for it. Jasumin held her breath as he stared at her, before turning around to go into the bathroom. She let out her breath thankfully and fell backwards again. Things were going to be interesting soon…crap.

* * *

There ya'll go. I hope you like it.

Ummm... I don't care how many reviews i get, i just don't want to be yelled at. I've had enough of that lately.

Since it's been so long since I've been able to think of what to do for the plot. what kind of things would you want to see happen before the end?

I'll see if I can make it happen.


End file.
